Promesse de vie
by anhelo
Summary: Fic sidaction Slash HPSS Lors d'un combat contre Lucius ce dernier révéle une vérité à Harry, ce dernier sous le choc, ne comprend plus ce qui lui arrive dernier chapitre
1. Chapter 1

**Non je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture, mais j'ai été très prise ces derniers temps et surtout je voulais faire une fic spéciale pour la journée mondiale de lutte contre le sida**

** Malheureusement j'ai été un peu à court de temps donc je vous livre la première partie la deuxiéme devrait suivre ce WE**

**Ceci est un slash Harry/Severus donc homophobe vous pouvez partir ce chapitre-ci est soft le prochain le sera moins!**

**Bonne lecture et sortez couvert! **

* * *

Il n'avait pas voulu voir la réalité. Il occultait ce teint pâle, les traits tirés, cette solitude qu'il s'imposait, cette aigreur contre la vie, ce masque de tristesse fixé sur son visage en permanence.

Non, Harry Potter n'avait pas voulu voir que son ancien professeur était malade, il fermait les yeux lorsque ce dernier s'agrippait un peu trop à son bureau lors d'un malaise, ou lorsqu'il le croisait courant dans les couloirs jusqu'aux toilettes. Il avait refusé la réalité, cet homme sans faiblesse ne pouvait pas être malade, il ne devait pas l'être!

C'était impossible! Lucius avait menti, il n'avait dit ça que dans l'espoir de le déstabiliser et ainsi éviter d'être tué des mains du Sauveur. Au moment où Harry leva sa baguette pour l'achever, le blond prononça une phrase, quatre mots rien de plus, qui le firent violemment trembler, sa main resserra sa prise sur le fin morceau de bois, mais ses lèvres restèrent désespérément closes, Charlie, heureusement pour lui, vint à son secours et c'en fut fini de Malfoy père.

L'ancien Gryffondor rentra chez lui, après cette descente dans un repère de Voldemort, tout le monde pensait que son bouleversement venait du fait qu'un bon nombre de ses ennemis et certains de ses alliés venaient de passer de vie à trépas, mais en fait un seul nom résonnait dans sa tête, un seul visage apparaissait lorsqu'il fermait les yeux: Severus le hantait. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'ils avaient oublié leur animosité respective, en fait depuis que le jeune Gryffondor avait quitté Poudlard une sorte de pacte s'était instauré entre eux, une paix solide, teintée par le malaise des actes passés, pas encore une amitié mais plus non plus cette haine aveugle.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé être aussi retourné en apprenant une telle nouvelle, mais avant tout il devait en avoir confirmation, Promfresh tenu au secret professionnel ne lui dirait rien, son ancienne directrice de maison respectait trop la vie privée du maître de potion, ne restait plus qu'Albus mais ce dernier évidemment ne lui parlerait que si cela rentrait dans ses plans.

Demain il irait à Poudlard pour parler à son ancien mentor, mais d'ici là il oublierait et la bouteille de vodka sur le guéridon à côté de son canapé devrait pouvoir l'aider.

XXXXX

Il avait eu une nuit épouvantable, impossible de dormir, une espèce de fièvre s'était emparée de son corps, ne le laissant tranquille qu'au lever du soleil. Il se traîna avec énormément de mal jusqu'à la salle de bain et se glissa dans la cabine de douche, l'eau brûlante dénouant ses muscles tendus et chassant au loin ses idées noires.

Le ventre noué, il fut incapable de manger quoique ce soit et préféra transplaner rapidement vers Poudlard. C'est une bouffée de bonheur qui le submergea, à la vision du bâtiment où il avait passé une partie de son enfance et de son adolescence, c'est dans ces murs qu'il était devenu l'homme qu'il était à présent.

Il s'empressa de remonter l'allée du parc et s'engouffra dans les couloirs encore calmes du collège, il arriva devant l'entrée du bureau du directeur mais il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, heureusement pour lui Fumseck vint le tirer de ce mauvais pas, en prévenant Dumbledore de sa présence.

Le vieil homme l'accueillit à bras ouvert, même si la raison de la présence du jeune homme dans son établissement n'était pas une simple visite de courtoisie. Il lui désigna un fauteuil où s'assoire et fit apparaître une collation frugale se doutant que son protégé n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner.

« Je suis content de te voir Harry, mais que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence? Un problème concernant l'Ordre? »

« Non, professeur c'est un petit peu plus compliqué que cela, hier je me suis retrouvé face à Lucius et il m'a dit quelque chose. »

« Que t'a-t-il dit? »

« Ça concerne la santé de Severus. »

Un sourire figé prit place sur le visage de son mentor et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.

« Tu dois comprendre que je ne peux rien te dire Harry, ça fait partie de la vie privée d'un des professeurs de ce collège. »

« Oui, mais vous pouvez me dire si c'est grave? »

« Disons que ça l'est assez pour l'obliger à prendre des médicaments quotidiennement. »

« Je.. »

« Harry pas la peine, je ne te dirai pas que Severus est en ce moment même en visite à Sainte Mangouste. »

« Mais... »

« Ni qu'il est dans le service des maladies infectieuses. »

Harry était toujours surpris lorsqu'il agissait de la sorte, dévoilant des informations censées rester secrètes alors qu'il ne les demandait même pas.

SSSSS

Severus, aujourd'hui se sentait plus fatigué que d'habitude, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose: rester dans son lit, mais c'était le jour de sa visite mensuelle, prise de sang, rendez-vous avec le médecin, passage par la pharmacie, il en avait assez, l'envie de se battre l'abandonnait un peu plus tous les jours.

Il attendait dans une petite pièce attenante au bureau de son médecin, non loin de lui, un enfant jouait avec des cubes en plastiques multicolores, il était extrêmement pâle et le moindre de ses mouvements semblaient lui pomper toute son énergie.

« Mr Snape! »

Severus prit dans ses pensées, n'avait pas entendu les deux premiers appels de la jeune femme brune à la blouse blanche froissée, il jeta un regard blasé sur la pièce aux murs légèrement décrépis mais meublée avec soin pour mettre les patients en confiance.

« Je vois que vous avez une nouvelle photo de votre fille! »

Elle sourit tendrement, son patient était tellement habitué à venir la voir qu'il connaissait par cœur les moindres détails de son bureau.

« Severus comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui? »

SSSSS

Harry avait transplané juste après avoir quitté le directeur, il se trouvait maintenant dans le hall de l'hôpital, le service des maladies infectieuses était situé au deuxième étage, il emprunta les ascenseurs et monta jusqu'au lieu indiqué par son mentor.

Il frissonna, les murs blancs, l'odeur des détergents et la lumière crue, provoquait toujours chez lui une sensation de malaise, des malades déambulaient avec difficulté, une poche voire plusieurs flottaient derrière eux, la magie permettait aux sorciers de ne pas laisser de cathéter dans leur bras, comme c'est le cas chez les modus.

Il resta planté droit comme un piquet, au milieu du passage, il ne savait s'il devait se rendre dans l'aile Est ou alors l'aile Ouest, alors mieux valait attendre là, c'était le seul moyen de sortir (le transplanage étant bien évidemment interdit dans l'enceinte du bâtiment).

Une demi-heure passa, avant qu'il n'aperçoive la haute silhouette de son ancien professeur de potions, ses éternelles robes voltigeant autour de lui, il avait les traits tirés, un visage amaigri, ses gestes semblaient plus las qu'à l'habitude, moins amples, par contre il tenait fermement dans sa main droite trois ou quatre feuillets qui devaient être ses ordonnances. La mine du Mangemort se renfrogna en apercevant son ancien élève.

« Que faites-vous ici Monsieur Potter? »

« Je désirais vous parler. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon endroit! Vous auriez pu attendre le prochain meeting! »

L'homme en noir passa devant lui, espérant ainsi couper court à cet échange stérile et fatigant, mais son ancien élève lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face.

« C'est personnel et cela n'aurait pu attendre. »

Severus sembla peser dans ses balances le pour et le contre, finalement il céda de mauvaise grâce et emmena avec lui le Gryffondor dans l'ascenseur.

« Nous parlerons chez moi. »

Le chemin jusqu'au cachot du maître de potions se fit dans un silence absolu, à tour de rôle ils s'observaient du coin de l'œil, essayant d'apprivoiser cet autre inconnu et pourtant fréquenté depuis de si longues années.

Severus s'arrêta devant une lourde porte en ébène, renforcée par endroit de plaques en fer, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, celle-ci laissa passer les deux hommes. A peine entré, Severus d'un coup de baguette et d'une formule fit disparaître des papiers et des boites multicolores posées sur le comptoir séparant son salon de sa cuisine.

« Installez-vous »

Harry était maintenant au pied du mur, que lui dire sans le vexer? Que lui demander sans donner l'impression de s'introduire dans sa vie privée? Un verre de vin blanc vola jusqu'à lui, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour s'éclaircir les idées!

Severus prit place dans le fauteuil en face du sien, un jus d'orange à la main, une main frottant ses yeux fatigués.

« Potter, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de quoi vouliez-vous me parler? »

Une grande inspiration et une semi vérité!

« Malfoy senior est mort. »

« Ce n'est pas une nouvelle, le directeur me l'a déjà dit hier! »

« Avant qu'il ne soit tué par Charlie, il m'a dit que vous étiez gravement malade. »

Son ancien professeur devint encore un peu plus pâle et se releva brusquement, maltraitant encore ainsi un peu plus son corps brisé.

« Et vous êtes venu vous réjouir de ma prochaine disparition? Je ne compte pas mourir de sitôt Potter, vous ne serez pas aussi facilement débarrassé de moi! »

Il se tenait à présent à quelques centimètres du Gryffondor.

« Est-ce une promesse? »

Cette phrase n'avait aucun sens dans le contexte et aux yeux du jeune homme, les mots avaient naturellement coulé hors de sa bouche, mais pourtant aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ils avaient arraché un maigre sourire à l'homme qui se tenait face à lui.

« Oui. »

C'était un murmure, rien de plus et pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir signé un pacte à vie avec son ancien ennemi, celui qu'il avait toujours protégé l'obligeait maintenant à vivre mais aura-t-il des arguments assez convaincants pour lui rendre la force de se battre?

Pour celer cet accord Harry impulsivement posa ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard, qui surpris ne recula même pas. Étonné par sa propre audace, le Gryffondor se détacha rapidement de son ancien professeur.

« Je suis… désolé… je ne voulais… pas… enfin si… enfin non…. »

Piteusement, il fixa son regard sur ses chaussures, il n'osait pas le regarder et attendait avec appréhension sa réaction.

« Je crois que vous feriez mieux de retourner chez vous. »

La voix de Severus était hachée et faible, Harry étonné leva brusquement la tête, juste à temps pour le voir s'effondrer et le rattraper du bout des bras.

« Severus ? »

Il ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom, mais dans le feu de l'action il n'y prêta guère attention, il porta le corps trop léger sur le canapé et déposa un plaid sur Severus avant de se précipiter vers la cheminée et d'appeler Pomfresh en urgence.

Celle-ci arriva aussi vite que possible, amenant avec elle bon nombre de potions, et s'élança vers l'endroit où se tenait son patient, elle récita quelques formules et les traits qui tendaient son visage se relâchèrent, elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, et s'épongea le front avec la manche de sa robe.

« Ce n'est pas grave il n'a pas assez mangé ce matin, il a juste fait un malaise hypoglycémique. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? »

« Je vais lui donner de quoi se remettre, mais il va devoir manger. »

« Je vais m'en occuper. »

« Merci, Harry, je ne peux malheureusement pas rester, il y a eu quelques problèmes pendant un cours de Hagrid. »

Le jeune brun esquissa un petit sourire, celui-ci s'élargit lorsque il vit l'ancien espion commencer à bouger.

« Severus, vous savez que vous devez manger ! Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains et je ne veux plus être appeler pour un malaise de ce genre vous concernant. »

Il émit un grognement incompréhensible, voulant montrer son mécontentement concernant sa présence, Harry quant à lui laissa échapper un petit rire récoltant un regard noir au passage, il alla se réfugier dans le bureau et appela Dobby, celui-ci apparut dans un petit pop, en face de lui.

« Harry Potter, que peut faire Dobby pour le grand Harry Potter. »

« Dobby pourrais-tu m'apporter un repas pour Mr Snape ? »

« Oui bien sur tout pour faire plaisir à Harry Potter. »

Harry retourna dans le salon, Severus s'était assis, le menton reposant sur ses genoux, le bras entourant ses longues jambes et le plaid posé avec adresse sur ses épaules, ils se fixèrent longuement, seulement perturbés par l'arrivée d'un plateau repas.

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

L'odeur lui retournait l'estomac, il se sentait incapable d'ingurgiter quoique ce soit, Harry s'en rendit compte et lança un sort pour la faire disparaître.

« Est-ce que c'est mieux ? »

« Un peu. »

Le professeur étendit son long bras pour se saisir d'une assiette de légumes : des avocats, des tomates, du maïs avec un peu d'huile d'olive et un filet de citron. Il picora un peu sous le regard encourageant de son ancien élève.

Severus laissa retomber sa tête dans le fond du canapé, il mangeait lentement pour refouler la nausée qui s'emparait irrémédiablement de lui, Harry alla s'assoire à ses cotés, inexplicablement ces deux-là se sentaient bien ensemble, le silence était loin d'être gênant, il était rassurant voire agréable.

« Vous voulez autre chose ? »

« Je dois donner un cours. »

La voix était assurée et sèche, le masque avait repris place au grand regret du jeune homme, il avait aimé le fait d'être entré un peu dans l'intimité de son interlocuteur.

« Je vais vous laisser alors, je suppose que nous nous reverrons lors du prochain meeting. »

SSSSS

Ils ne se revirent qu'une semaine plus tard, dans l'ancienne demeure des Black, pour une réunion d'extrême urgence le dernier affrontement contre Voldemort, datant de la veille, avait largement décimé les deux camps, ils n'avaient même pas encore eu le temps de pleurer leurs morts, les Weasley eux même n'avaient pas encore réalisé la disparition de leur aîné, ils auraient bien assez de temps pour ça après.

Harry portait sa culpabilité comme un fardeau trop lourd pour une personne aussi jeune, mais il ne disait rien, il écoutait, analysait et prenait ses propres décisions, lorsque Dumbledore mit fin à la rencontre et que les premiers membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à partir, Severus s'approcha de lui.

« Cela vous dérange si je fais un bout de chemin avec vous ? »

Harry fut saisi par le ton calme et doux de cette voix qu'il connaissait pourtant parfaitement

« Euh, non, pas de problèmes. »

Ils enfilèrent leur épais manteau et une lourde écharpe en laine, de celles qui grattent un peu mais qui tiennent au chaud, surtout lorsque le temps est au vent ! Ils passèrent le seuil de leur QG et s'engagèrent dans la rue, ils marchèrent en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes et petit à petit ils ralentirent leur pas, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils se sentaient tout simplement bien et cela faisait très longtemps que cela ne leur été pas arrivé, dans une période aussi troublée, il fallait profiter du peu de réconfort qu'on pouvait trouver.

« Je sais à quoi vous pensez, je connais ce regard. Ne craignez rien, je ne vais pas essayer de vous convaincre qu'affronter le Lord en duel, est de la pure folie, mais……… Je vous ai promis de me battre pour vivre, je voudrai juste que vous me promettiez la même chose, parce que si vous mourrez, cette promesse disparaîtra avec vous et je n'aurai alors plus de raisons valables de continuer cette vie. »

Harry sembla trouver un soudain intérêt à ses chaussures et aux cailloux jonchant l'allée.

« Potter, regardez-moi, je sais que nous ne sommes pas amis, mais au vu de ce qui s'est passé hier, je comprends que vous vouliez mettre fin le plus rapidement possible à ces affrontements, si j'avais été plus jeune et en pleine santé, je pense que j'aurais fait le même choix. »

« Vous ne regrettez jamais…. enfin vous savez… »

D'un geste malhabile, il désigna l'avant-bras de l'homme où était cachée la marque maudite.

« Tous les jours un peu plus, mais je dois vivre avec, et puis maintenant qu'Il a découvert que j'espionnais dans ses rangs pour le compte de Dumbledore, le problème est tout autre. »

Maintenant, il était tenu à l'écart, Dumbledore, du fait de sa maladie, avait tendance à le couver un peu trop, oubliant facilement tous les risques qu'il avait pris jusque là ! Il se sentait exclu, impuissant, inutile.

Harry lui avait besoin de parler, surtout avec cet homme, si calme, si posé, si serein, celui que rien n'affecte, il avait toujours eu une certaine fascination pour lui, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à discuter avec cette silhouette mystérieuse.

« C'est étrange. »

Étonné Severus s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? »

Harry posa son regard sur le visage crispé de son ancien professeur.

« Vous et moi discutant tranquillement. »

Severus haussa les épaules, plus rien ne l'étonnait vraiment, peut être était-ce la maladie qui faisait ça ?

SSSSS

Aujourd'hui était une journée sans, une journée où ses forces le quittaient, à passer au fond de son lit, il savait que quelque part dans le monde magique anglais, ses connaissances se battaient avec fierté pour un avenir auquel ils croyaient avec conviction, en fermant les yeux ils n'avaient pas de mal à imaginer Harry, la baguette à la main se dressant face à des Mangemorts sans pitié. Il secoua la tête, la nausée venait par vagues, mais il avait promis de manger, de survivre.

Il se leva avec difficulté, le dos courbé, les muscles tendus, il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, il se dirigea avec lenteur vers le bar où étaient posés ses médicaments, il claqua des doigts et une tasse de café apparu. Il sortit de leurs boites cinq pilules, trois blanches, une rose et une marron, de tailles et de formes variables. Il en avait marre chaque matin c'était le même rituel, usant, fatiguant, il devait se battre pour se lever, pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle afin de faire bonne figure, pour donner ses cours et ne pas tuer ses élèves.

Il avala ses médicaments et se frotta vivement ses yeux, avant d'aller dans sa salle de bain afin de se doucher et de s'habiller.

SSSSS

Harry tournait en rond chez lui, il s'ennuyait, les attaques de Mangemorts s'espaçaient, ils préparaient certainement un mauvais coup, quelque chose d'énorme, il ne restait que peu de cibles auxquelles Voldemort ne s'était pas encore attaqué essentiellement : Poudlard et le ministère. Il y avait aussi Sainte Mangouste mais Harry doutait que le Lord Noir ne s'en prenne à cet établissement !

Il pourrait réviser un peu, afin de préparer son examen d'entrée pour l'académie d'Auror, son rêve depuis qu'il avait appris à connaître ce métier, mais à présent il était lassé, pourquoi faire cela alors qu'il risquait déjà sa vie tous les jours en affrontant des Partisans de l'héritier de Serpentard !

Il préféra parcourir des yeux l'album photo de ses années à Poudlard, avec nostalgie il redécouvrit les traits de l'enfant qu'il était, il éclata de rire en voyant certaines mimiques de Ron, des anecdotes lui revenaient en mémoire, surtout les blagues des jumeaux Weasley, sur certaines images Severus apparaissait en arrière plan, il fut frappé par les changements qui s'étaient opérés sur le visage de son ancien professeur.

Inexplicablement il éprouvait une certaine tendresse pour cet homme malade, pour cet homme qui avait tenu sa vie à bout de bras et maintenant c'était à son tour de lui rendre la pareille.

Il décida de faire une petite escapade dans le monde moldu, il avait besoin de se changer les idées d'oublier pour un temps assez court qu'il était l'unique espoir d'une communauté entière, il avait envie de vivre comme un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, de ne pas se retourner constamment afin de voir si une baguette n'était pas braquée sur lui ou s'il n'était pas suivi.

Il traînait dans les rues, se ressourçant des sourires des inconnus qu'il croisait et des rires des enfants, Noël approchait, les vitrines se paraient de leurs décors les plus enchanteurs. En général cette période était celle où il déprimait, surtout que cette année, il ne passerait pas les fêtes chez lui, à Poudlard. En pensant à cela, il se demanda où Severus passerait le 25 et surtout s'il serait seul pour cette occasion. Il l'imagina devant un plateau, emmitouflé dans une couverture, assis sur son canapé dans la pénombre de son salon et son cœur chavira à cette idée.

Alors impulsivement il décida de passer cette soirée si particulière en sa compagnie, peut être cela lui permettrait de le connaître un peu mieux ! Cette décision accrocha un sourire éclatant à ses lèvres. Après sa balade il irait voir son ancien professeur pour l'inviter, en espérant que ce dernier accepte.

SSSSS

Severus s'effondra sur son canapé, aujourd'hui ses élèves lui avaient donné du fil à retordre, il ne comptait plus le nombre de chaudrons qui avaient explosé, ni le nombre de rejetons qu'il avait conduit à l'infirmerie. Un horrible mal de tête se profilait à l'horizon, il se releva et alla dans sa salle de bain prendre une potion calmante.

Il en ressortit lorsque des coups frappés à la porte se firent entendre, il grommela contre cet intrus qui venait au mauvais moment.

« Potter, pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ? »

Harry grimaça en entendant le ton acerbe employé à son encontre, mais il ne se démonta pas, connaissant assez l'homme pour savoir que cela n'était qu'un moyen un peu pathétique de se protéger.

« Peut être parce qu'au plus profond de vous, vous souhaitiez que ce soit moi. »

En disant cela il entra dans l'appartement tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil, avant de s'esclaffer, devant le ridicule de la situation. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut ravi de voir que Severus souriait.

« Je suis venu pour vous demander ce que vous avez prévu pour Noël. »

Severus haussa un sourcil, Harry s'était toujours demandé comment il faisait ça, lui avait bien essayé devant le miroir mais c'était pathétique.

« En quoi cela vous intéresse ? »

« Voudriez-vous passer cette soirée avec moi ? »

Ce fut au tour de Severus d'éclater de rire.

« Et avec les Weasley ? Non merci ! »

Harry prit la liberté de s'assoire avant de détromper son ancien professeur.

« Après la mort de Bill, ils ont besoin de se retrouver en famille, sans pièce rapportée, alors j'ai refusé l'invitation ! »

« Donc vous êtes entrain de me demander de passer cette soirée en tête à tête avec vous ? Vous feriez mieux de faire un petit détour par l'infirmerie pour que Pomfresh vérifie si vous n'avez pas de commotions cérébrales ! »

Il n'eut comme unique réponse qu'un soupir exaspéré.

« Que voulez vous que je vous réponde ? OH oui c'est génial, j'ai toujours rêvé de ça et je suis surexcité à l'idée de passer une nuit avec vous …. »

Harry l'empêcha de poursuivre son sarcasme.

« C'est tout à fait ce que je voulais entendre ! Je vous attends à 20h à mon appartement je ferai le dîner moi-même ! »

Puis Harry s'éclipsa, il ne voulait pas donner l'occasion à Snape de refuser avec vigueur cette invitation, ainsi il était obligé de venir !

SSSSS

Pendant une semaine Harry avait du vivre les fenêtres fermées, afin d'éviter que le hiboux de Snape ne rentre chez lui, il savait ce que contenait cette missive, un refus et il ne voulait en aucun cas l'accepter. Ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour son ancien professeur le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, il ne comprenait pas vraiment, ça lui paraissait tellement étrange. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amitié, il y avait trop de souvenirs douloureux entre eux, alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il avait encore affronté les sbires de Voldemort, deux jours avant la veillée de Noël, il s'en était sorti sans trop de blessures malgré un esprit légèrement vagabond, il avait réussi à dévier in extremis un sort de torche humaine visant Hermione.

Severus arrivait dans deux heures et quasiment rien n'était prêt ! Il avait passé toute la journée à briquer son appartement, on pouvait à présent manger par terre alors qu'habituellement on y voyait même pas le sol !

Il fila prendre une douche, exceptionnellement il avait choisi avec soin ses habits, un pantalon à pince noir et un pull gris avec un col en V, pendant le court laps de temps qu'il passa sous l'eau, il se demanda de quoi il allait bien pouvoir parler durant cette soirée !

SSSSS

Severus râla en sortant de sa salle de bain, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de passer sa soirée avec le Survivant, mais Dumbledore ayant eu, il ne savait comment, vent de l'invitation, lui avait fait jurer solennellement d'essayer de passer un moment agréable !

Il s'habilla en vitesse, passa un épais manteau et sortit des ténébreux cachots, d'un pas pressé sortit de l'enceinte de ce château qui pesait trop sur ses nerfs et sur son humeur ! Il transplana devant l'immeuble du jeune homme, c'était une ancienne usine en brique rouge, réhabilité, avec les hautes cheminées pointant vers le ciel et des immenses baies vitrées s'ouvraient sur la rue.

Il sonna avec hésitation, une voix sortit de nulle part, l'invita à monter. Arrivé au premier étage, il fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'une porte était entrouverte, il la poussa et pénétra dans le lumineux salon, Harry, un tablier ceignant sa taille terminait de mettre la table, dans un coin un élégant sapin paré de quelques gracieuses décorations.

Harry arborait un sourire radieux, il avait mis les petits plats dans les grands, Severus lui tendit une bouteille de vin (c'était la seule idée de cadeaux valable qu'il avait eu et avec un peu de chance lui aussi pourrait en profiter un tout petit peu !)

Harry se débarrassa d'un claquement de doigt de son tablier, et fit signe à son invité de prendre place dans le canapé moelleux non loin de lui.

Aucun des deux n'osait entamer la conversation, d'ailleurs par où commencer ?

« Un verre de whisky pur feu, ça vous dit ? »

Severus fit un geste vague de la main.

« Je n'ai pas encore pris mes médicaments, il vaut donc mieux que j'évite les alcools forts. »

Harry grimaça, il avait oublié ce détail.

« Un cocktail sans alcool alors ? »

« Ça sera parfait ! »

SSSSS

« Vous vivez seul ? »

Harry se retourna brusquement, face à la question, il avait failli faire tomber le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, c'est juste que c'est un grand appartement. »

« Lorsque tout est fini…… J'ai besoin de me retrouver seul, au calme et puis rares sont les personnes qui supporteraient de partager ma vie. »

Un sourire ironique effleura les lèvres de Severus.

« La plupart des sorcières de votre age ne rêvent que de ça. »

Harry lui tendit son verre et s'installa un peu plus près de lui.

« Elles en rêvent mais combien seraient prêtes à m'attendre tranquillement ici, alors que je risque ma vie sur les champs de batailles, se demandant si je rentrerai et si c'est le cas dans quel état. Et est-ce que c'est ce que je souhaite ? Une gentille jeune fille m'attendant, une Pénélope des temps modernes, est-ce que je supporterais cela ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr, en fait je crois que je ne sais pas réellement ce que je veux. »

« Vous avez encore le temps. »

« Pas si sûr ! »

Et la vérité heurta violemment l'aîné, il risquait de mourir en n'ayant que peu vécu, sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et pourtant il continuait à sourire et lui dans quel hôpital, dans quel regard dégoutté, dans quelles insultes avait-il perdu espoir ?

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas casser l'ambiance. »

Severus adressa un franc sourire à son élève, depuis qu'il avait appris sa maladie, cela ne lui était arrivé que peu de fois.

SSSSS

Ils mangèrent en silence leur entrée, de la langue de Lucullus sur des toasts tièdes avec un peu de confiture de griottes, Harry avait toujours aimé mélanger le sucré et le salé, Severus en profitait pour une fois que son estomac le laissait tranquille ! Il baissa les yeux lorsqu'il sortit les quatre comprimés qu'il devait avaler au cours de son repas, inexplicablement, il avait honte, s'il avait pu il s'en serait passé, juste pour ce soir, une petite incartade à ce traitement si contraignant.

En relevant son regard, il croisa celui du Gryffondor, ce dernier cherchait quelque chose à dire ou à faire pour ne pas qu'il se sente gêné de cette faiblesse affichée. Il lui raconta alors le dernier tour joué par les jumeaux Weasley, ces derniers avaient surpris leur monde en arrivant à faire rire leur famille si peu de temps après la mort de leur frère aîné et puis il enchaîna sur toutes les blagues auxquelles il avait participé au collège.

SSSSS

La discussion prit un tour agréable, intime aidé en ça par les chandeliers garnis de grandes et longues bougies blanches. Severus ne manqua pas de féliciter le jeune homme pour ses talents culinaires.

Ils dégustèrent la bouteille de vin et mangèrent le plat principal du canard au miel avec des pêches, l'atmosphère était légère, gaie, Harry proposa une petite ballade dans le parc d'à côté, histoire de faire un peu de place pour le dessert, et Severus accepta sans trop rechigner.

La neige tombait rendant cette nuit encore plus féerique, l'âme de Severus fut soulagée momentanément d'un poids, ils se sentaient aspirés dans une spirale de bonheur, la guerre et la maladie étaient refoulées.

Harry ramassa un peu de neige et avec tout le courage qui l'habitait, il la glissa dans le cou de son invité, ce dernier sursauta à cause du choc thermique, se rua sur son ancien élève et le renversa sur le fin tapis de neige. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et réussi à embarquer Severus dans sa chute, pendant de longues minutes ils se chamaillèrent comme des gamins qu'ils n'étaient plus.

A bout de souffle, ils se relevèrent et allèrent s'assoire sur un banc en bois, sous un lampadaire.

« Potter… »

« Harry ! »

« Oui, Harry, si vous voulez, y a que vous pour avoir une attitude aussi puérile ! »

Les yeux verts faillirent sortir de leurs orbites.

« Quoi ? Prétendez que vous n'avez pas ri tout à l'heure ! »

« Mais alors pas du tout ! »

La réponse était plus que sarcastique et cela plu à Harry, il aimait l'idée qu'il était le seul à le faire rire, le seul pour qui il laissait tomber ses défenses, il l'imaginait fragile et tendre sous cette carapace.

Une quinte de toux anima celui qui était assis à côté de lui, un brusque élan de tendresse s'empara de Harry, il posa ses lèvres sur celles, légèrement bleuies par le froid, de l'ancien espion, celui-ci ferma les yeux alors qu'une chaleur agréable l'envahissait. Harry glissa sa main dans le cou de son aîné, voulant approfondir ce baiser, mais celui-ci arrêta son geste et se sépara brutalement de lui.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi Potter ? Je ne suis pas une de vos admiratrices en chaleur ! »

La honte monta au visage de Harry.

« Je… enfin… heu… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, on passait un moment agréable tous les deux et j'ai voulu le prolonger. »

« Et vous vous êtes dit tiens si je scotchais mes lèvres aux siennes ! »

Severus était plus que sur la défensive, cela se voyait à sa façon de se tenir et bien sur à son ton acerbe.

« Non ce n'est pas ça mais j'en avais envie, et je pensais que c'était aussi votre cas. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit son interlocuteur sortir un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et un briquet, et commençait à en allumer une, malgré le tremblement nerveux qui s'emparait de ses mains.

« La n'est pas la question, je ne compte pas avoir une aventure avec vous. Avec personne d'ailleurs. »

La fin de la phrase, était étouffée par un sanglot sourd, Harry obligea, celui qui avait brisé les croyances sur son père, à relever son visage, il fut bouleversé par les sillons de larmes qu'il vit apparaître sur ce visage pâle.

« MERDE ! J'en ai marre, ces foutus médicaments ont fait de moi un chialeur ! »

Le jeune homme essaya de le calmer en l'attirant dans ses bras, mais il échoua face à sa nervosité.

« Je comprends pas, qu'est ce qui vous fait si peur ? Qu'est ce qui vous rend si nerveux ? »

Un rire démoniaque s'échappa de la gorge sèche de Severus et s'éleva dans la nuit.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? Je vous aurai cru plus perspicace. J'ai le Sida. »

Une multitude d'anges eut le temps de passer. Harry mit du temps à comprendre réellement la situation et lorsque enfin il réalisa Severus était déjà partit.

Il s'affaissa sur le banc, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il n'y croyait pas, il devait faire un cauchemar, Severus ne pouvait pas avoir cette maladie, ce n'était pas possible, il n'y avait que les drogués et les pervers qui pouvaient contracter cette maladie, en tout cas c'est ce que son oncle Vernon lui répétait constamment.

En repartant chez lui, son regard se posait sur les fenêtres éclairées et décorées aux couleurs de Noël, il pouvait entendre les chants, les rires, parfois il distinguait des silhouettes s'entrelaçant, et son esprit s'égara vers Severus , il était seul chez lui, face à sa maladie en ce soir si particulier.

SSSSS

Severus était rentré directement au château, pour se terrer au fond de ses cachots, par son aveux, il avait repoussé Harry aussi loin que possible de lui, il avait désiré lire le dégoût dans son regard mais face à ce sentiment il en aurait presque pleuré. Dans ces yeux émeraudes, il y avait vu aussi de la pitié et il ne pouvait pas le supporter, pas chez cet homme, il avait confiance en lui, au fond il espérait qu'après cet aveux Harry tenterait à nouveau de l'enfermer dans son étreinte rassurante et cette fois là il n'aurait pas résisté, il ce serait laisser aller contre ce corps chaud.

Il passa des heures à se maudire de sa propre faiblesse, il s'était juré de ne plus entretenir de relations, flirts avec qui que ce soit, le jour où il avait appris qu'il était le porteur de cette maladie. Et Harry commençait à prendre trop de place dans sa vie, pour son propre bien. Il s'écroula sur son lit, mais cette nuit là, Morphée ne trouva pas le chemin des cachots.

SSSSS

Il l'avait fait, le 27 Décembre, Harry en compagnie de sa garde rapprochée, avait pris d'assaut le quartier général de Voldemort. La bataille était âpre, les sorts fusaient, l'Ordre prenait le dessus, alors que le Lord Noir essayait de s'enfuir. Harry se mit à courir, il savait que derrière ses amis le protégeraient

Finalement après un dérapage en règle en prenant un virage, il eut la satisfaction de trouver un Tom Jedusor bloqué, mais malheureusement la baguette toujours à la main !

Ils se firent face pendant un long moment, le temps était enfin venu, l'affrontement était inévitable mais pour une fois ils se retrouvaient en face, seul à seul. Entre ces deux hommes, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui les différenciait, l'un d'eux avait une promesse à tenir.

Bien que sa force soit légèrement inférieure Harry avait pour lui une pugnacité supérieure à celle de son ennemi, et puis il voulait revoir Severus, s'expliquer avec lui, continuer à découvrir l'homme sous la carapace.

SSSSS

Le directeur était anormalement nerveux, Severus n'avait eu aucun mal à comprendre ce qui se tramait, il se réfugia encore dans ses appartements au grand dam de son employeur et ami, il évitait les autres, il voulait penser qu'il était le seul à vivre sur cette terre, comme si cela allégeait un peu son fardeau. Il voulait oublier les combattants qui perdraient irrémédiablement leur vie durant cette journée, oublier Harry qui risquait de disparaître aussi, même si au fond de lui une petite voix lui soufflait que tout espoir n'était pas perdu, qu'il lui avait promis de survivre. Et cet insupportable Gryffondor tenait toujours ses promesses n'est-ce pas ?

Pour la première fois depuis des années il regretta de ne pas se retrouver au cœur de l'action, afin de faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent : protéger le Héros fragile du monde sorcier. Il aurait voulu assister à la destruction de son ancien maître, le voir souffrir comme lui avait souffert tout au long de ces années.

Depuis son lever il se sentait fébrile, il avait mis ça sur le dos des deux dernières nuits sans sommeil, mais lorsqu'une douleur thoracique foudroyante se fit ressentir il comprit que c'était beaucoup plus grave que ça.

A suivre...  



	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoila, pas avec la fin comme annoncée mais avec une suite, j'ai bien trop d'idées pour cette fic et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la bacler! Me demandez pas combien de chapitres elle fera parce que je n'en ai aucune idée! (au moins trois!)**

**Dans ce chapitre je suis très cirtique vis à vis du monde médical, mais je peuxme le permettre c'est le milieu dans lequel j'évolue tous les jours! (c'est Tatu qui me l'a dit! lol d'ailleurs je voudrai la remercier pour sa patience, parce que sans elle cette fic aurait été tout simplement effacé vu que je n'en suis pas satisfaite!)**

**_Bonne lecture, protegez vous,_** _et je vais essayer de répondre aux reviews par le nouveau systéme_ (j'ai déjà commencé!)

* * *

Sainte Mangouste, il détestait ce lieu, à chaque fois qu'il y mettait les pieds il se sentait oppressé, mais là il se chargeait de rapatrier les blessés et les morts vers l'hôpital, il tenait à présent entre ses bras le corps inanimé de Neville, il s'était battu comme un lion pour venger ses parents mais avait reçu un impardonnable dans le dos, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui à part prévenir celle qui l'avait élevé et aimé comme une mère et baigné cet être courageux dans les larmes de ceux qui tenaient à lui.

Il ne réalisait rien, fonctionnait comme un automate dans un brouillard complet, les visages étaient flous et les sons assourdis, les gens le félicitaient mais il ne les voyait pas, Voldemort était mort ou tout du moins il le supposait, il l'avait vu s'effondrer, puis il était retourné dans la pièce principale, les corps étaient emmêlés, amis ennemis indistincts, unis dans la mort et dans la douleur.

Les larmes n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de faire leur apparition sur ses joues, des bras entourèrent son torse, le parfum caché sous l'odeur du sang et de la sueur était celui de Hermione, il se laissa aller dans cette chaleur familière et rassurante, un bénévole vint prendre le corps encore logé entre ses bras, il le retint un peu contre son cœur puis le laissa partir en lui souhaitant d'être heureux auprès de ses parents.

« Tu connais la dernière Harry ? Snape est hospitalisé, non seulement, il est trop trouillard pour venir se battre avec nous mais en plus il occupe un lit qui aurait pu servir pour un membre réel de l'Ordre ! »

Harry du se retenir pour ne pas frapper son ami, il ne réalisait pas tout ce que cet homme qu'il décriait, avait fait pour eux pendant de si longues années et ce toujours dans l'ombre et sans jamais rien demander aux autres. Harry supposait aussi que pour Ron se moquer du professeur aux cheveux gras de leur adolescence, était un moyen comme un autre de continuer à vivre, comme si rien n'était arrivé depuis leur départ de Poudlard.

« Comment tu as appris ça ? »

Ron sursauta en entendant la voix de son ami qui était plus qu'amorphe quelques secondes auparavant.

« Euh…J'ai croisé Pomfresh dans les couloirs. »

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que déjà le sauveur du monde sorcier s'élançait vers les ascenseurs, perdu dans son inquiétude, ce dernier percuta le directeur de son ancienne école, celui-ci le regarda étonné, mais l'aida quand même à se remettre sur pieds.

« Harry ça va ? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient fixés sur les taches de sang recouvrant ses vêtements.

« Ce n'est pas le mien c'est celui de Padma ! Ou est Severus ? »

Albus resta stupéfait de longues minutes face à cette interrogation, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle réaction de la part d'un jeune homme qui venait de tuer l'assassin de ses parents.

« Euh chambre 434. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie le vieil homme eut l'étrange impression d'avoir loupé un épisode !

SSSSS

Il était arrivé essoufflé devant la fameuse porte (il faut dire que les ascenseurs étant trop longs à arriver à son goût, il avait choisi l'option escalier, sauf que quatre étages à pied alors qu'on vient de remporter un duel de magie contre un Lord Noir, c'est pas forcément évident !) et maintenant il hésitait à entrer, il s'était un peu renseigné sur le sida et ce qu'il avait retenu c'est que cette maladie abaissait les défenses immunitaires et que les patients atteints par ce virus meurent d'une maladie dite opportuniste, une maladie que n'importe quel individu en bonne santé aurait réussi à combattre.

Alors si Severus était ici c'est qu'il était malade et si il était malade, il risquait de mourir.

« Mr Potter que faites-vous ici ? Ne devriez-vous pas être entre les mains des médico-mages afin qu'ils évaluent vos blessures ? »

La douce voix de Pompom, souvent dans ses rêves sa mère lui empruntait ses intonations.

« Je vais bien juste quelques coupures superficielles rien de grave, mais comment va Severus ? »

L'infirmière eut un pâle sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua l'utilisation du prénom du maître de potion par le jeune homme.

« Il a une pneumopathie, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos et d'un peu de chance. »

La vérité frappa le jeune héros en plein visage, l'infection était loin d'être anodine.

« Est-ce que je peux le voir ? »

Sa voix tremblait, cachant sa peur de ne pas le revoir une dernière fois.

« Il dort. »

Elle allait lui dire qu'il valait mieux attendre avant de le voir, elle remarqua la lueur d'inquiétude qui habitait les yeux si verts !

« Mais bon, si vous ne le réveillez pas, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de souci. »

Il entra dans la chambre faiblement baignée par le soleil, l'homme était allongé entre des draps trop blancs accentuant sa pâleur maladive, il semblait comme perdu au milieu de ses oreillers et le pyjama bleu ciel paraissait trop grand pour lui, on aurait dit un enfant perdu dans le grand lit de ses parents.

Harry prit une chaise dans un coin et l'approcha de la tête de lit, le visage pâle était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur et sa peau animée parfois de frissons, la fièvre épuisait son corps déjà largement éprouvé. La main du Gryffondor trouva le chemin de la chevelure brune et du bout des doigts il la caressa dans un geste rassurant, presque maternel.

Les gens dehors devaient attendre, ils auraient certainement désiré un mot, un geste de lui, un récit détaillé, peut être un trait d'esprit mais pour lui ils n'existaient plus, en fait rien en dehors de cette chambre n'existait, rien que ses doigts s'emmêlant maladroitement et timidement dans ces fins cheveux.

Une infirmière entra, sans frapper, Harry continua son geste sans prendre garde à sa présence, elle toussota pour se faire remarquer, mais cela ne changea rien pour lui, elle, dans la pénombre n'avait pas reconnu celui qui venait de libérer son monde d'un effroyable menace, elle vérifia les différentes poches de perfusions, releva les constantes du patient et repartit en bredouillant :

« Pas étonnant qu'il ait le sida ! »

Harry se figea, que voulait-elle dire par là ? Son geste qui pour lui était une pulsion amicale impliquait-il plus que ce qu'il imaginait ? L'avait-elle pris pour son amant ? Et si c'était le cas sous-entendait-elle que le sida n'était que le juste résultat de son homosexualité ?

Harry stoppa là ses pensées, une nausée venait de s'emparer de lui. Est-ce que Severus faisait face à ça continuellement ? Et si oui, comment faisait-il pour garder la tête haute ?

Et puis il imagina le dossier médical de Severus, après tout ces gens ne savaient rien de lui que ce qui était écrit dedans, ce dernier ne racontait pas le courage dont il avait fait preuve pendant des années en menant une double vie, il ne disait pas non plus le nombre de fois ou il avait protégé leur sauveur, ou encore ce respect presque maladif qu'il avait pour les livres, non tout ça était barré à l'encre rouge et indélébile par la mention : VIH , son unicité était balayée par sa maladie. Et de quel droit pouvaient-ils le juger sur un simple résultat sanguin, comment pouvait-on limiter la vie d'un homme à sa séropositivité ?

La fatigue commença à se faire ressentir, il baillait, ses yeux se fermaient, il avait envie de dormir mais ne voulait pas quitter le chevet de son ami, alors il se glissa contre lui, lui amenant un peu de chaleur posant sa tête sur son épaule, son souffle frôla son cou exhalant l'odeur de menthe poivrée qu'il abritait.

SSSSS

Pomfresh en voyant les médecins arriver en troupeau, se précipita dans la chambre, elle n'eut pas le temps de se laisser attendrir par les deux hommes endormis et étroitement enlacés, elle réveilla énergiquement le premier. Ce dernier mit quelques secondes à émerger, en apercevant l'infirmière et en se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, il ne put réprimer un rougissement embarrassé.

« Je ne vous poserai pas de questions, ce que vous faites ne me regarde pas, mais les médicomages arrivent et je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient aussi ouverts d'esprit que moi. »

Harry se releva promptement, essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements mais cela était inutile !

Les médico-mages entrèrent à leur tour, ils parlaient à voix basse, les yeux rivés sur des pages griffonnées, ce n'est que qu'après quelques minutes de discussion qu'ils relevèrent la tête et aperçurent Pompom et Harry, ils s'étonnèrent de la présence de ce dernier dans cette chambre.

« Monsieur Potter, ne devriez vous pas plutôt fêter votre victoire plutôt que d'être ici ? »

« Je n'ai pas quatre ans et je suis tout a fait capable de prendre seul mes décisions, si je suis ici c'est que je me dois d'y être ! »

Le ton n'admettait aucune réplique, aussi l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui venait de parler se tût et c'est son collègue qui s'adressa à l'infirmière de Poudlard.

« Nous accédons à votre demande de ramener Mr Snape à Poudlard, cependant compte tenu de son état de santé, il ne pourra partir que lorsque sa fièvre aura baissé et un médico-mage le visitera deux fois par jour, afin d'évaluer son état, si jamais celui-ci venait à s'aggraver, il va sans dire qu'il réintégrerait ce service immédiatement. »

L'infirmière poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle s'attendait à devoir se battre plus que cela pour ramener Severus chez lui, comme les collégiens étaient encore en vacances, elle n'aurait aucun mal à s'occuper de lui à plein temps.

SSSSS

Harry laissa Severus entre les mains des soignants, non sans leur avoir jeté un regard noir en fermant la porte, il retourna dans le hall de l'hôpital et ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait, il fut entraîné dans un tourbillon médiatique, les flashs crépitaient l'aveuglant momentanément, les cris emplissaient ses oreilles, il voulait remonter et se serrer contre l'homme endormi.

« Monsieur Potter, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Il esquissa un vague geste de la main pour leur faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'air et qu'il ne répondrait aux questions que si la distance vitale entre eux et lui était respectée, les journalistes s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce.

« Je vais bien, mais si nous pouvions remettre ceci à plus tard, ça irait encore mieux. »

Il leur tourna rapidement le dos ne prêtant guère attention aux questions qui fusaient derrière lui. Il alla se réfugier auprès de ses amis d'enfance, ces derniers portaient les stigmates de la douleur et de la tristesse, malgré tout un sourire serein commençait à faire son apparition sur leur visage.

« Tu étais ou ? »

« Je tenais compagnie à un ami. »

Le regard de Harry se posa sur un parchemin passablement froissé et ou quelques traces de larmes se laissaient deviner.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« La liste actualisée des morts et des blessés. »

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur le jeune brun, il revenait brutalement à la réalité, là haut il avait oublié Neville sans vie dans ses bras et Padma se vidant de son sang, le temps s'était suspendu, il prit la liste et sortit dans les jardins peu éclairés de l'établissement, il avait besoin d'être seul, seul face à la douleur insupportable que ne manquerait pas d'amener la lecture de ce morceau de papier !

Les noms défilaient devant ses yeux médusés, ses amis ceux qui souffraient en silence dans ces chambres non loin de lui et ceux qui attendaient patiemment dans une chambre mortuaire que leur famille vienne les récupérer pour les enterrer, bientôt il devrait se rendre à une succession de cérémonies funèbres, dont la plus pénible serait celui de Arthur Weasley, son nom venait de s'inscrire au bas de la liste, les médicomages venaient de prononcer son décès, mais pourtant il n'était pas avec eux lors de l'attaque du QG.

Il réintégra le hall et fut surpris par l'afflux de blessés en costume trois pièces, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'une faction de Mangemort venait d'attaquer le ministère.

Son regard croisa celui autrefois honni de Draco Malfoy, il y capta de la détresse, de la peur, de la panique, de la peine, il serrait contre lui sa fille, il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre que celle-ci s'était simplement endormie contre la poitrine de son père, il se dirigea vers cet étrange duo, le blond releva la tête.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Draco déposa son précieux fardeau âgé d'à peine trois mois, sur une rangée de fauteuil, en lui faisant un petit nid douillet avec son écharpe et son manteau.

« J'étais en repos aujourd'hui, alors je m'occupais de Hélène, j'ai été rappelé en catastrophe par le ministre afin d'organiser une conférence de presse concernant ton exploit. Je n'avais pas de baby-sitter pour la petite, alors j'ai décidé de l'emmener avec moi, elle ne risquait plus rien, surtout là-bas ! »

Draco s'effondra, secoué par de violents sanglots, dans les bras du héros du jour.

« J'ai juste eu le temps de la cacher sous le bureau que celui-ci était envahit, tu sais le pire ? »

Harry secoua doucement sa tête.

« Je crois que j'ai tué ma mère et ma tante. »

Les pleurs redoublèrent contre son épaule, Draco rêvait de ce moment depuis que des Mangemorts ont débarqué chez lui pour tuer celle qu'il aimait, une moldue rencontrée lors d'une fugue en début de septième année, il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir quels étaient les meurtriers, mais il avait toujours soupçonné les membres de sa famille. En rentrant de son escapade, il avait demandé à être émancipé et son père avait alors juré de le tuer de ses propres mains et une fois le collège terminait il était devenu le conseiller en communication du ministre, ce dernier étendait sa protection sur le jeune homme et sa petite famille.

SSSSS

Severus avait réintégré ses appartements sous la vigilance constante de Harry et Pomfresh, il avait bien essayé au début de les renvoyer de chez lui et ce par tous les moyens mais il avait lamentablement échoué, la fatigue s'était infiltrée dans chaque pore de sa peau, il avait énormément de mal à rester éveillé plus d'un quart d'heure et surtout il y avait ce poids sur sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement.

Il ne supportait pas d'être dans cet état à tel point que lorsque Albus était venu prendre de ses nouvelles, il avait demandé au vieil homme de l'aider à mourir, ce dernier avait vivement refusé et s'était quasiment enfuit de la chambre, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Harry se trouvait dans la pièce lors de l'échange, il le comprit lorsque ce dernier s'approcha de son lit, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

« Tu m'as promis de te battre t'as pas intérêt à me laisser. »

Son poing s'abattit violement sur le matelas, puis il partit, alors que Severus replongeait dans un sommeil agité.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila le troisiéme chapitre (et toujours pas le dernier!) de cette fic j'espére qu'il vous plaira , je ne réponds pas aux reviews (en raison de la nouvelle politique de ff . net!) mais dans le prochain chap je répondrai à vos questions.  
**

**bonne lecture et à bientôt!**

* * *

Severus ne revit pas Harry pendant deux jours, ce dernier avait enfin décidé de se replonger dans sa guerre et d'assumer pleinement son rôle, essayant d'oublier tant bien que mal, celui qui souffrait dans le fond des cachots. Severus avait remarqué cette absence et avait consciemment ou non, réclamé la présence du jeune homme. Pomfresh avait essayé vainement de lui faire comprendre que Harry était occupé, elle avait essayé de le rassurer, mais elle doutait franchement que la nouvelle idole du monde sorcier ne remette jamais les pieds dans cet appartement, car malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu (ou peut être à cause de cela !), il était trop jeune pour supporter tout ce qu'impliquait cette maladie.

Mais elle se trompait lourdement, le lendemain matin un Harry encore ensommeillé, aux yeux à moitié fermés, il lui fit un signe de la main incapable d'aligner deux mots sans bailler, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes versées dans ses rêves. Il s'accouda sur le bar et regarda l'infirmière sortir les différents comprimés que leur patient devait prendre.

« Pourriez-vous aller chercher un pilon et un mortier ? »

Harry dirigea automatiquement ses pas vers le bureau de son ancien professeur, un frisson incompréhensible monta le long de sa colonne, sur une paillasse, il trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher, son regard s'égara sur le bureau un peu dérangé et s'attarda sur une photo légèrement jaunie par le temps et l'humidité, un homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus souriaient à la vie et certainement à celui qu'il aimait, le cœur de Harry se serra, il n'avait jamais imaginé Severus avec qui que ce soit, il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce dernier avait été aimé, enlacé, embrassé et désiré.

Il retourna auprès de l'infirmière, cette dernière voulue prendre de ses mains les ustensiles mais ce dernier les garda et transforma lui-même les comprimés enrobés, multicolores, si durs à avaler pour le malade, en une fine poudre. Il fit signe à la soignante qu'il s'occuperait d'administrer cette dernière et d'aider Severus à reprendre quelques forces avec le thé au miel et un peu de compote d pommes. L'infirmière retourna se reposer dans ses propres appartements, non sans lui avoir rappelé de la prévenir en cas de problèmes.

Il rentra dans la chambre, ou brûlait une simple bougie sur la table de chevet, pour protéger les yeux fragiles du malade, ce dernier s'agitait dans son sommeil, Harry eut de la peine en le forçant à se réveiller, il semblait si bien recroquevillé dans ce lit trop grand, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il l'aida à s'assoire confortablement contre une montagne d'oreillers, Severus ne réalisa pas que les mains qui l'aidaient étaient celle de celui dont il réclamait la présence. Il entrouvrit avec difficulté ses paupières, il reconnut immédiatement les pupilles vertes et se laissa aller contre les coussins, Harry approcha de ses lèvres le verre d'eau dans lequel il avait laissé se disperser la poudre, il aida l'homme à boire, lentement, à son rythme, ils ne parlaient pas, ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour le moment, ils communiquaient par les frôlements de leur épiderme.

La main d'Harry se faufila, derrière la nuque de son aîné, ses doigts s'emmêlèrent lentement dans les fines mèches brunes, un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son professeur, puis Harry remplaça la solution par le thé tiédi, mais plongé dans ses sensations, Severus ne remarqua même pas le changement de boisson, il faillit s'étouffer en présumant un peu trop de ses capacités, aussi le jeune homme décida de lui donner à boire d'une façon un peu particulière.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, en but un peu, puis vint porter le liquide à la bouche de l'ancien espion, ils partargérent un baiser très doux, au goût sucré du miel, Harry recommença la même chose plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le récipient de porcelaine soit vide, puis il laissa l'homme retourner au pays des songes, y trouver un peu de soulagement et de sérénité.

SSSSS

Severus se remettait plus vite que ne l'aurait pensé son médicomage attitré, il était à présent plus optimiste quant à son état de santé, son patient semblait avoir enfin trouvé une raison de se battre, le docteur se demanda si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec la présence quasiment constante du nouveau héros national auprès du professeur.

« Mr Snape, je pense qu'on va pouvoir alléger un peu votre surveillance, je ne viendrai plus vous voir qu'une fois par jour. »

Son patient ne cacha pas son sourire sarcastique, il n'aimait pas la pression médicale qui l'entourait. Il pensa à Harry qui déjeunait en compagnie de ses amis, il imagina sa joie lorsqu'il apprendrait que le médecin le trouvait en meilleure santé, même s'il n'était pas encore capable de se mettre debout.

SSSSS

Harry rentra à Poudlard, l'air un peu plus sombre, il ne pouvait pas aller voir Severus dans son état, il lui avait dit qu'il allait déjeuner avec ses amis, mais en fait il avait assisté à l'enterrement de Arthur Weasley. Si on lui avait demandé comment il se sentait à cet instant, il aurait répondu qu'il voulait mourir, il savait que ses yeux étaient vides de toute émotion, que ses mains tremblaient, que ses joues étaient rougis par les larmes qui s'étaient glissées contre elles. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma, il avait envie de sentir Severus contre lui, il avait besoin que ce dernier le rassure mais sa convalescence en serait probablement remise en cause et cela il ne le voulait pas, il n'avait pas le droit d'agir comme un égoïste en ne prenant pas compte de la fragilité de son ami, alors il s'effondra seul dans son lit et pleura le peu de larmes qui lui restait.

Il resta de longues heures, à regarder le plafond, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, au moins ce plafond blanc laissant filtrer un peu d'humidité, ne lui rappelait aucun mauvais souvenir.

Et puis à un moment, inexplicablement, il se sentit un peu mieux, il se leva lentement, prit une longue douche chaude, essaya de se détendre au maximum et d'effacer sa tristesse.

Il se rendit dans les cachots, Severus venait de se réveiller, il était assis dans son lit, un plateau en équilibre précaire sur ses jambes, il mangeait un peu, un minimum, son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il reconnu son visiteur. Il lui fit signe de s'assoire à côté de lui, Harry s'exécuta, il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de l'homme, ce dernier le laissa faire, de toutes façons, il n'aurait pas eu la force de le repousser, même si il avait voulu.

Tout était calme, Harry commençait à comprendre pourquoi l'autre aimait tellement vivre dans cet endroit, sa main se posa légèrement sur la cuisse de l'homme en un geste amical, il n'y avait rien de sexuel, juste du réconfort passant de l'un à l'autre.

Severus ressentait la tristesse latente du jeune homme, mal à l'aise face aux sentiments des autres, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, alors ils restèrent ainsi et finirent pas s'endormir, Harry calé contre le corps, trouva enfin la paix nécessaire à son repos.

SSSSS

Severus fut le premier à se réveiller, il tourna un peu la tête et rencontra des cheveux bruns dont l'odeur de cannelle, lui permit de comprendre à qui appartenait ce corps étroitement collé au sien, d'un geste qui lui demanda beaucoup d'énergie, il le rapprocha encore plus, il voulait sentir cette peau frémissante contre lui, ce cœur battant contre sa poitrine, il voulait se sentir vivant en ressentant la vie qui habitait ce corps.

Il observa longtemps cet enfant qui avait grandi trop vite, il se surprit à admirer les courbes de son visage, la finesse de son buste, la longueur de ses jambes, la délicatesse de ses doigts, les quelques grains de beauté saupoudrant sa peau légèrement dénudée.

Harry lui ne se réveilla qu'une heure plus tard, Severus s'était déjà rendormi, il s'extirpa avec difficulté de cette étreinte rassurante et réconfortante, il ne voulait pas troubler son sommeil. Lorsque cela fut fait il ressentit un profond sentiment de perte, qu'il mit sur le compte de la chaleur que ce corps lui apportait et qu'il venait brutalement de quitter.

SSSSS

Pompom ne faisait plus que quelques apparitions dans les cachots, Harry était capable de prendre en charge son patient et elle aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que ce dernier préférait la présence du jeune homme, plutôt que la sienne ! C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait le maître de potion qu'elle voyait ce dernier abaisser ses protections, pour laisser entrer quelqu'un dans sa vie, elle leur souhaitait le meilleur.

SSSSS

Voldemort avait disparu depuis prés de quinze jours, lorsque Harry se décida à enfin parler à Severus de cette journée, de ceux qui étaient morts, de ceux qui ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes ! A l'extérieur le jour tombait, mais il n'en avait pas conscience, il rentra dans la chambre, les elfes venaient de changer les draps, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de fraîcheur qui en émanait, Severus était assis au milieu de lit, il lisait un livre de potion, ses traits étaient plus détendus, la douleur semblait enfin avoir disparu, même si la fatigue l'habitait encore.

« Harry ? Je pensais que tu passais la soirée à l'extérieur ? »

Il lui adressa un timide sourire et s'assit au bout du lit.

« J'avais pas trop la tête à ça et puis ici pas de paparazzi ! »

« Comment ça le grand Harry Potter ne fera pas la une des journaux demain matin ? »

Harry se saisit d'un coussin recouvert de velours vert et le lança gentiment à la tête de l'homme, ce dernier l'esquiva mais tomba sur la tête en arrière sur le lit. Harry était heureux de le voir aussi détendu, il éclata de rire et s'effondra à son tour sur le matelas. Il avait bien assez de temps pour lui parler de ça, mieux valait profiter de la légèreté de cette soirée.

« Pose-moi cette question qui te brûle les lèvres. »

Harry cala son menton dans le creux de sa paume, il inspira profondément.

« Comment… comment tu as fait ? Enfin tu sais, »

« Comment j'ai été contaminé ? »

Harry hocha la tête alors que Severus détournait son regard.

« J'étais jeune, je fais certainement parti des premiers contaminés du monde sorcier, j'étais amoureux d'un homme extraordinaire, il avait dix ans de plus que moi, je le croyais aveuglément, je pensais qu'il m'aimait et qu'il m'était fidèle mais ce n'était pas le cas évidemment, il me trompait à tour de bras dans le monde moldu, j'ai découvert il y a quinze ans que j'étais contaminé, j'ai commencé une bithérapie il y a dix ans, et une trithérapie il y a sept ans. »

Un silence s'installa, Severus et Harry étaient plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

« Je suppose que c'est l'homme dont la photo est sur ton bureau ? »

Severus se tendit un peu, puis glissa sa main dans celle du jeune homme.

« Il s'appelait Marcus Malfoy, et avant que tu ne poses la question, c'était le cousin de Lucius, il est mort il y a un peu plus de neuf ans. »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de marmonner :

« C'est donc pour ça qu'il savait ! »

SSSSS

Severus avait senti le besoin de se confier à Harry, c'était la première fois qu'il évoquait sa contamination à quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie du monde médical et cela lui avait fait énormément de bien. La réaction de Harry le rassura en quelque sorte, il sentait une colère monter chez le jeune homme.

La soirée se passa dans le silence, peu de choses n'avaient vraiment d'importance, la fragilité de la vie leur apparaissait comme évidente à ce moment là, eux qui passaient leur vie à côtoyer la mort, à essayer de la repousser et de l'oublier pendant de courts instants, ils s'étaient mutuellement promis de vivre, promesse futile, un peu comme deux enfants qui se promettent d'être amis pour la vie !

« Il est tard je crois que je vais aller me coucher. ».

Severus fronça les sourcils, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, une peur panique presque incontrôlable s'était emparée de lui, il craignait de ne plus le revoir, était-ce la fatigue ou autre chose ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il devait le retenir auprès de lui, pour le protéger, pour le garder en sécurité.

« S'il te plait reste. »

Harry se mit en tailleur tout en frottant vigoureusement ses yeux.

« Si je reste, je risque de m'endormir. »

« Serait-ce un aussi gros problème que ça ? »

Le visage de Harry s'empourpra.

« Non, je suppose que non. »

Severus tira doucement sur le col du jeune homme afin de l'attirer contre lui, ce dernier se laissa faire docilement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre Quatre: Et dire que cette fiction était censée être un OS, j'espére que cela ne vous dérange pas qu'elle dure, ce chapitre je l'avais promis par MP pour le milieu de la semaine, malheureusement le père de mon meilleur ami est décédé de façon particuliérement cruelle cette semaine et je n'ai pas vraiment eut la force ni l'envie d'écrire, bien que ce soit les vacances il n'y aura pas d'updates plus fréquentes car je suis en examen le 2**

**Bonne lecture et profitez de la vie en vous protégeant!**

* * *

La vie reprenait doucement le dessus, Harry fut ému en se réveillant, le lendemain matin et en voyant Severus marchait d'un pas un peu hésitant deux mugs dans les mains tanguant dangereusement. Il se reprit rapidement et le sermonna sévèrement pour s'être levé sans qu'il y ait personne à ses côtés.

« Je suis tout a fait capable de me débrouiller tout seul. »

Harry se leva et alla se poster à côté de son ancien professeur.

« Désolé, si je m'inquiète pour vous. »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les joues mal rasées de l'homme et quitta l'appartement.

Severus repassa mentalement le court dialogue pour comprendre ou il avait fait une erreur et il comprit que le jeune homme avait eu peur et que c'était un moyen comme un autre de prouver qu'il tenait un tant soit peu à lui.

Severus ne savait plus vraiment ou il en était, il y avait encore quelques jours il aurait tout donné pour mourir et maintenant il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour un seul de ses sourires ou encore pour l'éclat si pur de son rire ou cette lueur qui s'allumait inexplicablement dans ses yeux. Par contre ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il ne devait pas se précipiter, prendre son temps, ils avaient tout les deux un passif trop important pour faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Il retourna s'allonger, sa petite balade l'avait relativement fatigué et il se devait d'être au mieux de sa forme lorsque le médicomage passerait.

SSSSS

Les élèves n'avaient pas encore réintégré l'école, Albus leur avait accordé deux semaines de vacances supplémentaires, le temps d'enterrer les morts et de commencer à faire leur deuil, l'attaque du ministère avait été une véritable hécatombe et avait touché de nombreuses familles.

Harry appréciait encore plus le calme du château et surtout le fait qu'ici il ne trouverait pas un photographe au détour d'un couloir ou caché dans les buissons ! Cela lui rappela le nom de Colin inscrit sur la liste des morts, ce dernier ne le surprendrait plus jamais avec son flash trop puissant pour ses yeux fragiles.

Le lac avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser inexplicablement, le léger vent faisait frissonner les frêles branches des arbres, provoquait une onde sur la surface de l'eau, soulevait délicatement ses cheveux. Harry respirait profondément, essayant de saisir chaque odeur flottant autour de lui.

Il s'assit sur une souche, ramenant ses longues jambes contre son thorax, il était vêtu chaudement d'un épais tricot blanc, col cheminé, et d'un lourd pardessus, il souffla sur ses doigts rougis par le froid, il essayait de trouver de la logique dans ses réactions, il agissait comme un adolescent, immature et inconstant, sûr que sa vision de la réalité était la seule juste, il avait l'impression de retourner en arrière sous les yeux de celui qui avait toujours incarné l'autorité pour lui.

Ce matin il avait ressenti une bouffée de chaleur mais aussi une colère inexplicable, instinctive, presque animale, c'est comme si son instinct de protection avait violemment refait surface, cela lui était déjà arrivé quelques fois vis-à-vis de Ron et Hermione, mais là quelque chose le dérangeait, ça lui semblait plus profond, trop profond même pour que ce ne soit qu'une grande amitié, mais il n'était pas encore prêt pour s'avouer qu'il ressentait de l'amour pour cet homme.

SSSSS

Il avait laissé sa puce aux bons soins d'Hermione et avait transplané jusqu'au manoir qui avait abrité ses premiers pas. En poussant la grille de l'entrée, un frisson l'avait traversé, le jardin n'était plus ce qu'il était, les herbes folles ployaient sous la neige, ou étaient passées les allées parfaitement entretenues ? Et les arbres taillés avec soin ? Le jardin était à l'abandon tout comme le bâtiment principal, ses parents ayant délaissé cette demeure pour le QG de leur gourou lorsqu'il avait demandé son émancipation.

Il pénétra dans la bâtisse, les volets étaient fermés et la poussière volait sous ses pas, il devinait aisément les imposants meubles, il prononça un faible Lumos et une douce lumière remplaça les ténèbres, tout était à sa place, juste comme dans ses souvenirs, chaque meuble était positionné au centimètre prés, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, il se revoyait assis sur les genoux de son père sur cette chaise, ou était passé cet homme qui lui apprenait à voler sur un balais, avait-il seulement jamais existé hors de son imagination ?

Il ne se souvenait même plus de la raison pour laquelle il était venu, ce ne devait être qu'une excuse, un peu comme un pèlerinage sur les traces de son enfance.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et fut choqué de voir que celle-ci avait été entièrement dévastée, de larges cercles de feu tapissaient les murs, son lit n'était plus que cendres, il savait que ses parents l'avaient détesté, et même qu'ils avaient tenté à de nombreuses reprises de le tuer mais il espérait au fond de lui qu'ils n'auraient pas touché à cet endroit qui avait été son Eden pendant de nombreuses années.

Il aurait aimé retrouvé les jouets qui avaient peuplé son enfance, pour pouvoir les offrir à sa fille, mais cela n'était plus possible, il alla dans la chambre de ses parents cherchant les albums photo et lorsqu'il mit la main dessus ce fut pour s'apercevoir que sur toutes celles ou il apparaissait on avait effacé sa présence, en fait ses parents voulaient oublier jusqu'à son existence mais comment cela était-il possible ? Renier une partie de soi ? Il repensa à son petit bout tendrement endormi comment pourrait-il un jour vouloir faire comme si elle n'existait pas ?

Submergé par l'émotion, il hurla tel un homme à qui on venait d'apprendre sa prochaine exécution et s'effondra sur le marbre froid et sale de cette demeure.

SSSSS

Albus retrouva Harry en pleine réflexion, le jeune homme avait bien changé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard et il savait qu'il en était en partie responsable, il aurait voulu protéger cet enfant mais il en avait été incapable, à présent il culpabilisait, il voulait qu'il soit heureux pour pouvoir partir tranquillement. Le même sentiment l'animait vis-à-vis de Severus, cet homme qu'il avait vu trébuché de nombreuses fois, mais il avait toujours su se relever seulement surviendrait un jour ou il n'y arriverait plus et il faudrait quelqu'un pour l'épauler, et cette personne ce ne serait pas lui, il n'en avait plus la force, il n'en était plus capable, Voldemort mort plus rien ne l'obligeait à vivre, il terminerait cette année pour ne pas bouleverser l'organisation du collège et il se retirerait auprès des Sages, sorciers sources de la magie du monde.

« Harry ? »

Il posa sa main raidie par l'arthrose sur l'épaule du jeune brun, ce dernier se retourna lentement surpris par la présence de son mentor.

« Hum, oui ? »

« Comment te sens tu ? »

La question était inutile, avec le temps il avait appris à lire les sentiments peuplants ce regard d'émeraude, et à cet instant il le devinait perdu, les émotions trop fortes balayaient le reste. Alors l'homme aux cheveux neigeux le prit dans ses bras, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, les mots étaient superflus.

Ils restèrent ainsi une éternité, ne se séparant que lorsque la neige se mit à tomber.

SSSSS

Harry rentra directement dans ses appartements au premier étage, le directeur lui avait laissé ce lieu à l'écart des salles de classe pour qu'il puisse se reposer lorsque les éléves reviendraient, et le champ libre pour la décoration, alors il s'y était donné à cœur joie ! Quelques coups de baguette avaient suffi pour rendre cet endroit habitable et confortable. Il avait installé une baie vitrée pour pouvoir profiter au maximum de la lumière naturelle, les murs étaient blancs rehaussés par quelques tableaux de peintres moldus et des photos en noir et blanc d'enfants souriants, les meubles étaient en chêne clair et le lit prenait une place importante dans ce lieux qui inspirait la sérénité.

Il pénétra dans ce havre de paix, la nuit avait envahi le moindre recoin de la pièce seulement percée par les rayons de la lune, à y regarder de plus prés ces derniers découpaient une silhouette, Harry sut instinctivement que c'était Severus qui se tenait assis contre le bois de son lit, en face de la fenêtre.

Severus semblait hypnotisé par ces flocons blancs tourbillonnant dans la nuit, Harry s'assit à coté de lui et essaya de comprendre ce qui pouvait autant le fasciner, il avait mis de côté l'incongruité de sa présence, en fait il était même heureux de le voir là. L'aîné passa son bras autour des épaules de son compagnon et l'attira dans une douce étreinte contre lui. Harry émit un gémissement de satisfaction, c'était là qu'il se sentait le mieux, le plus en sécurité, et il du s'avouer qu'il était prêt à tout pour protéger cette petite part de bonheur.

Severus se pencha vers lui et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce baiser n'avait rien avoir avec ceux qu'ils avaient échangé précédemment, celui-ci était le début de quelque chose et non la fin. Ce n'était encore qu'une douce caresse, une promesse, une envie.

Harry entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche laissant ainsi toute la liberté à la langue de Severus pour qu'il l'envahisse, ce que ce dernier fit peu à peu pour l'attiser encore plus. Leurs langues se découvrirent avec patience, et puis leurs mains se mirent en mouvement calmement s'apprivoisant et essayant d'oublier la peur sourde qui s'emparait d'eux. .Leur étreinte semblait teintée de désespoir.

Harry se leva lentement et lui tendit la main, Severus s'en saisit et se remit sur pied avec difficulté, le jeune brun lui fit comprendre qu'il devait s'allonger sur le lit, celui-ci s'exécuta prestement, son regard vissé dans celui assombri de l'ancien Gryffondor.

Severus noyé dans le moelleux couvre-lit, profitait de ces moments d'intimité qu'il avait fui depuis très longtemps, Harry s'installa sur ses hanches et laissa courir ses doigts sous la chemise noire, se délectant d'un Severus soumis répondant au moindre de leur contact, il se laissait faire s'abandonnant entre des mains amis, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier encore la magie de l'instant. Harry murmurait une guirlande de mots sans queue ni tête mais tellement douce et rassurante, c'était comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles du professeur, une mélopée sans fin qui le berçait.

Il sentit Harry défaire les boutons de sa chemise mais garda les yeux scellés, il avait honte de ce corps que la trithérapie avait modifié, répartissant inégalement la graisse, la stockant au niveau du ventre, mais comme pour le rassurer, les mains revinrent à l'attaque dessinant des hiéroglyphes sur cette peau trop pâle, marquée par les années et par la douleur.

Severus se décida enfin à le regarder lorsque Harry le supplia de le faire et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia, la lueur de désir dans les yeux n'avait pas disparu, elle s'était même amplifiée aussi lorsque les doigts de son ancien élève se faufilèrent à la lisière de son pantalon, il sursauta et essaya d'échapper à ce toucher trop explicite.

« Ha… Harry … Je suis… »

Le jeune homme s'allongea à coté de celui qu'il voulait comme amant, à cet instant il avait complètement oublié le sida et la récente pneumonie et ne comprenait donc pas les hésitations de l'homme.

Severus quant à lui essayait de retrouver son souffle et sa raison, même dans les yeux de Marcus il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi intense et cela l'effrayait, quelle vie pouvait-il offrir à ce héros ? Et voulait-il réellement une relation prolongée avec lui ou était-il une sorte de passe temps ?

Harry balaya ses doutes en posant un baiser sur sa tempe, on ne peut pas être aussi tendre si on ne désire qu'une partie de jambe en l'air ?

« Qu'y a-t-il Severus ? »

Venant de cette bouche son prénom perdait toute sa dureté et roulait avec sensualité sous cette langue.

« J'ai peur. »

Une simple phrase avec tellement d'implications, il avait peur de lui-même, de l'amour qu'il ressentait déjà pour cet être, du sexe, de lui transmettre cette agonisante mort par un acte d'amour, de ce que Harry ressentait pour lui et des concessions qu'il serait obligé de faire, ils n'auraient jamais une vie normale, non cette dernière serait à jamais suspendue à un fil, une épée de Damoclès sous forme de résultat de laboratoire serait toujours placée au dessus d'eux.

Harry se lova tout contre lui entremêlant leurs jambes et leurs doigts, il commençait à réaliser tout ce que cela représentait c'était lui et Severus et cela n'avait rien d'anodin.

Harry rassura Severus du mieux qu'il pu mais il ne savait pas si ses mots étaient justes ou même s'il les comprenait. Le professeur se calma la fatigue l'emportant sur ses nerfs, il commença à se relaxer.

Harry tenta de reprendre leurs ébats ou ils les avaient laissé mais il lui fit rapidement comprendre que cela était inutile la magie de l'instant avait disparu. Alors le jeune héros du mode sorcier décida de changer de tactique, il se leva sous le regard blessé mais compréhensif de son un-jour-peut-être-amant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il prit dans son armoire une fiole ou reposait un liquide légèrement ambré puis il s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau fraîche, histoire de reprendre pleinement ses esprits, puis retourna dans la chambre,

Severus commençait à se rhabiller avec difficulté, Harry se faufila derrière lui et fit retomber ce vêtement superflu à terre puis il l'aida à se rallonger, sur le ventre cette fois-ci, la tête tournée vers l'imposante baie vitrée, Severus eut un léger frémissement mais il savait que Harry ne l'obligerait jamais à quoique ce soit, le jeune homme prit place sur ses cuisses, l'attisant un peu en bougeant son bassin pour mieux s'installer. Et puis il entendit un bruit de bouchon et des mains se frottant.

Et soudainement ses mains enrobées, d'un liquide légèrement visqueux et chaud, se placèrent sur ses épaules et elles se mirent en mouvement passant sur ses muscles tendus par la fatigue, appuyant à certains endroits, prenant son temps pour découvrir ce dos finement musclé, Severus se laissait faire sous ces doigts experts et bercés par les mugissement du vent il finit par s'endormir paisiblement.


	5. Chapter 5

**C'est un chapitre un peu particulier, tout d'abord il est assez court (étant en période de révisons je n'ai pas pu faire mieux!), ensuite parce que je voulais que vous compreniez toutes les étapes par lesquelles Harry est obligé de passer, je l'ai fait dans le style que je maitrise le mieux c'est à dire un POV de Harry**

_ Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre si vous voulez participer à un petit jeu ayant pour "lot" la possibilité d'avoir en avant première les prochains chapitres et un OS  
_

**Bonne lecture **

**

* * *

**

J'ai passé presque la totalité de ma nuit à le regarder dormir, si paisible, dénudé entre mes draps, sa poitrine se soulevant lentement, inexplicablement lorsque trop de temps se passe entre deux mouvements, la panique m'envahit, est-ce que ma vie avec lui sera cette peur constante de le perdre ?

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à imaginer mon futur proche sans lui, d'ailleurs la logique aurait voulu que je regagne mon appartement depuis déjà quelques jours mais je n'en suis pas capable, le laisser derrière moi comme si de rien n'était, imposer le silence à ce cœur rebelle, refréner mes envies et faire ce que tout le monde attend de moi, je n'ai jamais été bon à ce petit jeu, incapable de suivre la moindre route, je m'embourbe toujours dans des chemins de traverse et je n'en suis pas plus malheureux.

Je sais que je l'aime, je le sens, impossible de le nier ou de l'oublier, même si je le voulais, j'ai trop longtemps protégé mon cœur, enfin je croyais qu'en refusant cet amour je me protégeais mais en fait je me faisais du mal, je veux vivre cette histoire comme elle vient, je veux oublier les trop nombreux fossés entre nous, il y a tellement de raisons pour que ça ne marche pas entre nous, que ça ne peut que réussir.

Il bouge légèrement ses bras me cherchent malgré ses paupières closes, je me love contre ce corps trop pâle, trop maigre mais pourtant désirable, on va encore me traiter de fou, la presse me descendra certainement je m'en fous du moment qu'on ne touche pas à lui, pas pour m'atteindre.

Etrange, c'est à mon tour de protéger cet homme qui a toujours veillé sur moi.

Entre ses bras j'ai chaud, j'ai l'impression illusoire que plus jamais le mordant du froid ou de la solitude ne m'atteindra, illusoire ou éphémère ? La réalité me revient, il peut mourir demain, mais moi aussi, il suffit d'un Mangemort un peu plus malin que son maître et le Sauveur n'existe plus ! Mais serais-je capable de rester à ses côtés malgré sa douleur, malgré sa faiblesse, malgré la dégénérescence de son corps ? Serais je assez fort pour lui cacher mes larmes lorsqu'il sera au plus mal ? Serais-je assez fort pour tenir sa main tremblante et décharnée lorsque la fin approchera ? Serais-je capable de survivre à sa mort ? De recommencer à rire quand son fantôme continuera à flotter autour de moi ?

Et pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça, alors qu'il est là contre moi, vibrant, vivant ?

Comme s'il avait senti mes doutes, ses bras se resserrent autour de moi et je me retrouve sur lui, plaqué sur son torse, l'oreille à la hauteur de son cœur, et je l'écoute battre régulièrement, frénétiquement, ce cœur vit, cet homme vit et même s'il n'a que quelques jours devant lui je veux les vivre au rythme de son cœur, je veux l'écouter me parler de sa vie, je veux saisir le moindre des instants et le garder au plus profond de moi, je veux comprendre ses sourires et ses larmes, je veux tout ce qu'il pourra m'offrir.

Je sanglote contre sa poitrine, les larmes affluent sans raison je ne comprends pas, mais en même temps je n'essaye pas de comprendre, à quoi cela servirait-il, est-ce que cela les arrêtera ? Non, je ne pense pas, il y a des fois ou il est juste nécessaire de pleurer, on se sent un peu mieux après et puis on oublie.

Je me calme lentement au rythme de ce souffle dans mon cou et j'apprécie ses mains qui me plaquent contre ce corps endormis, torse contre torse, ma tête calée dans le creux de son épaule, ses bras dans le bas de mes reins, une des mes jambes entre les siennes et l'autre à l'écart, sa virilité flasque contre ma cuisse, peu à peu une bouffée de désir m'emporte, alors je me détache de lui, de son odeur, de sa douceur, de sa chaleur, je sais qu'il n'est pas prêt, que nous ne sommes pas prêts à passer ce cap.

Je me lève et me réfugie dans la salle de bain, je ferme doucement la porte derrière moi afin de ne pas troubler son sommeil. Je dois me calmer, je ne peux pas retourner auprès de lui ainsi excité, il me fuirait et c'est vraiment la dernière chose que je souhaite !

Je me glisse sous la douche, l'eau me fera du bien, elle remplacera artificiellement sa chaleur pour le temps ou je suis séparé de lui, eau chaude brûlante même, je ferme mes yeux sous cette caresse enveloppante, la buée monte déjà dans la cabine, j'accole mon dos à la paroi vitrée et froide, j'aime ce choc thermique que j'inflige à mon corps.

Mes mains descendent vers mon érection fièrement tendue, directement, sans passer par des caresses préliminaires au niveau de mon torse comme j'en ai l'habitude, non, cette fois, j'ai besoin de me soulager rapidement, je n'ai même pas réellement envie de jouir, j'ai juste envie de me débarrasser de cette preuve du désir que j'éprouve envers lui, j'ai presque honte d'être dans cet état alors qu'il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas, tout du moins, pas pour le moment !

L'un de mes pouces insiste sur le gland le malmenant légèrement, j'ai presque envie de me punir étrangement pour le désirer, je sais que c'est normal, je laisse mes mains trouver instinctivement un rythme rapide et soutenu et en quelques minutes je viens m'effondrant, contre la paroi, me laissant glisser jusqu'au baquet, des larmes à nouveau coule, serait-ce de la culpabilité ? Je ne sais pas je m'en fous, je pense plutôt que c'est le manque de lui, le fait de devoir attendre, ou plutôt je pense que j'ai peur, peur de sa réaction à son réveil, peur de ce qu'il ressent ou pas pour moi, peur de ce qu'il attend de moi, peur de ce que moi j'attende de lui, peur de l'avenir, du présent et du passé, je suis tétanisé par tout ça !

Ma peau commence à rougir sous le jet puissant et bouillant, je m'arrache à cet endroit avec difficulté, je me sèche, enfile un jean et un pull qui traînaient là et retourne dans la chambre, je n'ai pas le courage de retourner près de lui ou plutôt je sais que si je reprends cette place entre ses bras, je serai incapable de me séparer de lui lorsqu'il ouvrira les yeux, alors assis au bout du lit je le regarde dormir, je m'émerveille de la façon dont le drap s'enroule autour de lui, me laissant par endroit deviner la peau à nue.

Le soleil commence à se lever, il balaye de ses rayons le sol, du coin de l'œil je suis son avancée dans ma chambre, il commence à s'agiter, à quatre pattes je m'approche de lui, au dessus de ce corps qui me fait tant d'effets, je pose ma main sur son front dans un geste apaisant, il soupire dans son sommeil et se calme instantanément, il retourne à ses songes que je souhaite doux et agréables, sa bouche se fend d'un fin sourire et moi je reste en extase devant ce visage. Mes lèvres se posent presque malgré moi sur les siennes, une douce caresse que je lui vole, mais je n'ai aucun remord, juste le regret qu'il ne soit pas réveillé, je m'éloigne et rencontre avec surprise deux pupilles ébènes. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et me rapprochent de cette bouche que je viens à peine de quitter pour un baiser aussi surprenant que doux.

* * *

**Il ne reste plus que trois ou quatre chapitres avant la fin, aussi je vous propose de jouer un peu, le dernier chapitre se terminera sur une chanson de Zazie si vous trouvez laquelle vous recevrez les prochains chapitres dans votre boite mail et vous aurez la possibilité de me demander un OS , vous n'avez le droit qu'à un essai par chapitre! **n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos adresses mail si vous n'avez pas de compte 


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis désolée pour mon retard mais j'ai été pas mal débordée (entre mes exams et mon nouveau stage)**

**Bonne année à tous! Bonne santé! Et tout plein de bonheur!**

**Bon je dois vous avouez je sors de 12h de stage il est 23h je me léve à 5h30 donc j'ai pas le temps de faire la liste des chansons de Zazie qui ont été cité mais personne n'a trouvé (Niark!) donc vous pouvez reproposer une chanson!**

**Euh je préviens il y a un lemon à la fin du chapitre donc les lecteurs prudes ou innocents feraient mieux de fermer les yeux! **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement lovés entre les draps froissés, Severus s'était réveillé lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme s'étaient posées sur les siennes, et lorsqu'elles s'étaient éloignées, il s'était senti vide, comme si elles donnaient un sens à sa vie, comme si elles réchauffaient son corps trop longtemps glacé. 

Il l'avait attiré contre lui et ne voulait plus le lâcher, non plus de fuite, plus de retour en arrière, juste eux deux, deux corps enlacés, deux âmes torturées qui s'apprivoisaient.

Harry prenait tout ce que cet homme était prêt à lui donner, allant à son rythme calquant ses caresses sur celles de son compagnon, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, les elfes de maison déposèrent, dans le salon adjacent à la chambre, un plateau de petit déjeuner pour deux, certainement sur ordre d'Albus.

Ils se séparèrent le temps de manger, tous les deux assis sur le canapé, se faisant face, le plateau posé entre eux, Harry gardait un œil sur la nourriture qu'avalait Severus, dans un coin du plateau le pilulier lui rappela durement la maladie, lorsque Severus commença à prendre ses médicaments la main du Gryffondor se porta instantanément sur sa joue pour lui transmettre un peu de sa force et de son courage.

SSSSS

Draco allongé sur le dos, sa petite fille lovée sur son ventre, réfléchissait à leur avenir, il avait reçu le matin même la visite d'un notaire, le ministère avait annulé le testament de ses parents, ils héritaient donc en totalité des biens de sa famille, mais qu'allait-il en faire ? Assurer l'avenir de la petite Hélène évidemment, mais le Manoir ? Il refusait d'y retourner, même si c'était une partie de sa vie, il pourrait le vendre mais si Hélène voulait voir un jour ou il avait grandit ?

Il regrettait presque que le ministre ait fait pression pour qu'il hérite, il avait fait ça en toute amitié mais cela n'était pas nécessaire, son métier lui plaisait et puis il gagnait assez d'argent pour vivre, il avait un appartement confortable, il attendrait encore un peu pour prendre la moindre décision.

SSSSS

Harry du haut de l'escalier regardait les élèves affluer dans le hall de l'école, l'heure de la rentrée avait sonné pour eux, ils avaient eu le temps de se remettre un peu, les éclats de rire remplaçaient les pleurs, il savait qu'il devrait retourner chez, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, Severus rétabli allait reprendre ses cours et lui quel avenir avait-il ? Que voulait-il faire de sa vie ?

« Regardez ! C'est Harry Potter ! »

Il venait de se faire repérer, non il ne pouvait, définitivement, pas rester ici ! Il détala aussi vite que possible en direction des cachots, il se réfugia dans le bureau de Severus, personne ne viendrait le chercher ici .

« Harry ? »

Severus sortait de son laboratoire, tout en essuyant ses mains.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Harry semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il était revenu en arrière, au temps ou il était un collégien tremblant.

« Je… euh...collégiens…poursuivre…réfugier… »

Le sévère professeur esquissa un sourire, le jeune homme vint se coller à lui et l'embrassa tendrement, s'amusant avec la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon, cela faisait une semaine depuis la fameuse nuit et leur relation évoluait lentement.

« Maintenant qu'ils sont de retour tu devrais toi aussi réintégrer ton appartement. »

Harry leva ses yeux vers les obsidiennes, ses émeraudes s'étaient assombries.

« Harry, dés demain, je vais redonner des cours, je vais passer toutes mes journées dans une salle de classe entouré d'insupportables braillards. Il faut que tu reprennes ta vie. »

Harry se détacha légèrement de lui.

« Quelle vie ? Voldemort rayé de la carte il me reste quoi comme perspective d'avenir, rien que l'idée de me resservir de ma baguette me fait trembler ! »

« Harry. »

Severus enroula ses bras autour de lui il caressa tendrement son dos.

« Tu peux tout faire, tu es intelligent, non je ne le répéterai jamais devant tes amis de Gryffondor, tu m'as déjà assez vu faible comme ça ! »

La maigre tentative d'humour de son compagnon fit sourire Harry.

« Bon, alors si tu ne veux plus me voir je suppose que je vais retrouver ma vie et chercher ce que je pourrais bien en faire. »

« Bonne résolution et ne reviens que lorsque tu auras trouvé ! »

SSSSS

Le ministère l'avait approché afin qu'il devienne Auror, mais il avait décliné l'offre avec force, il ne voulait plus se battre, il en avait fait assez, le ministre avait compris ses raisons et avait accepté ce refus, mais il lui proposa un autre travail en accord avec Albus Dumbledore : celui de devenir le tuteur des enfants sorciers nés du coté moldu, afin de les guider dans ce nouveau monde qu'était à présent le sien.

Plus d'une semaine après la rentrée, Harry Potter revenait à Poudlard afin de discuter avec le directeur des modalités de son nouvel emploi, ils passèrent l'après midi à établir la liste des futurs élèves de l'établissement qui auraient besoin de l'aide du jeune homme ainsi que de leur localisation.

Lorsque Harry se retrouva dans le couloir il était presque l'heure de dîner, Albus l'avait évidemment convié à la table des professeurs mais il avait refusé arguant qu'il avait d'autres projets en tête.

Il courut jusqu'au cachot, il arriva juste à temps pour voir Severus sortir de sa classe, il accourut vers lui et déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de l'homme plus que surpris.

« Je te kidnappe pour la soirée ! »

Le Gryffondor se saisit de sa main et le tira dans le dédale des couloirs puis à l'extérieur du collège, il s'arrêta aux grilles.

« Mais ou est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

Harry redéposa ses lèvres sur celles si finement dessinées de son compagnon.

« Manger évidemment ! »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel alors que le sauveur les faisait transplaner. Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle déserte.

« Par contre les vêtements ça va pas du tout ! »

Harry d'une formule magique changea l'austère robe noire en un costume gris perle avec de légers reflets argentés et une chemise blanche ouverte sur le torse pâle.

« Voila c'est beaucoup mieux ! »

Severus lui lança un regard lourd de reproches et il n'eut pour unique réponse qu'un éclatant sourire, qui le fit complètement oublier le reste. Harry transforma à son tour ses vêtements puis entraîna à nouveau son futur amant dans la rue principale, il avait choisi un restaurant dans une petite ville française, afin d'éviter les journalistes tels que Rita Skeeter.

Le restaurant était en fait une ancienne abbaye aux hautes colonnes finement ouvragées, au plafond voûté, de chaque cotés de la pièce principale trônaient d'immenses cheminées ou flambaient d'imposantes bûches, le maître d'hôtel les mena à leur table, un plateau de verre posé sur des pieds en fer forgés noirs, Severus tira la chaise de Harry afin que ce dernier puisse s'assoire.

Un serveur leur apporta des cartes bilingues et les laissa choisir tranquillement.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, entre éclats de rire et confidences, rythmée par des plats succulents comme la terrine aux deux saumons ou les magrets de canard au caramel ou bien encore le dessert aux trois chocolats.

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement à l'appartement de Harry, Poudlard ne leur offrant pas vraiment l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin, l'empressement avec lequel ils s'embrassaient leur laissant entendre que ce soir serait le grand soir, ils étaient enfin prêts à faire l'amour ensemble.

Après qu'Harry ait ouvert la porte Severus l'attira contre lui, mordillant son cou, son oreille puis sa lèvre inférieure avant de glisser sa langue dans l'antre si accueillante afin de rencontrer sa comparse.

Harry se lova contre ce corps et fit lentement descendre la veste le long des bras de son amant, ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise le long de ce dos affolant, arrachant un long soupir de satisfaction à l'homme.

La pénombre dans le salon, leur évitait de voir le tremblement qui s'était emparé d'eux, ils avaient un peu peur, ils avaient tellement attendu ce moment, ils n'avaient même pas osé en rêver de peur de le gâcher.

Severus à son tour commença à dévêtir son compagnon, sa veste puis sa chemise tombèrent par terre, dans un doux froissement, ses mains si expertes dans le domaine des potions découvraient avec délice le velouté de cette peau.

Harry débarrassa son amant de sa chemise, sa bouche déviant de son cou a l'un des tétons couleur pain d'épice qu'il lécha avec avidité avant de l'aspirer tendrement et de le mordiller avec gourmandise, pendant ce temps les doigts fins et longs du maître de potion parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale.

Torses nus, serrés l'un contre l'autre le temps semblait s'être arrêté, plus de passé, plus d'avenir, juste l'instant présent et rien d'autre, insensiblement Harry dirigea son compagnon vers sa chambre, lieu plus propice pour la suite des événements..

Arrivés dans la pièce, le Gryffondor d'un geste de la main fit apparaître des chandelles flottantes autour du lit, puis il reporta toute son attention sur son amant, ce dernier légèrement impressionné de cette intimité dont il n'avait plus l'habitude n'en menait pas large.

« Laisse toi faire. »

Une douce musique s'éleva dans les airs, Harry colla son bassin contre celui de son ancien professeur et ils se laissèrent porter par le rythme lent, ils dansèrent sensuellement, vacillant comme les flammes les entourant.

Harry fit doucement basculer son homme, oui le sien parce qu'il l'avait marqué d'un suçon dans le cou, sur son lit, dans les draps de satin bleu nuit, agilement il monta sur lui et commença à défaire sa ceinture, puis la fermeture éclaire, puis il posa sa tête sur le cœur de son amant battant à la chamade.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il posa son index sur la bouche de son amant, lui faisant comprendre que les mots n'avaient pas leur place dans cet instant.

Puis doucement les mains de porcelaine se posèrent sur sa taille, se glissèrent subrepticement sous le tissu délicat et commencèrent à caresser tendrement la partie supérieure des deux globes, arrachant quelques gémissements de bonheur au Survivant.

Harry s'appuya sur ses coudes pour aller embrasser cet homme, puis il redescendit lentement, laissant traîner sa langue sur ce torse si appétissant, avant d'atteindre la barrière de tissu, qu'il fit prestement descendre le long des jambes.

Severus portait un caleçon gris ne cachant rien de son excitation, Harry éprouvait une certaine satisfaction en voyant cela même si son état n'était guère mieux.

Il se releva et enleva ses derniers vêtements sous les yeux amusés de son amant, puis il reprit sa place sur l'étroit bassin, arrachant un gémissement extatique à l'homme sous lui, ses mains se reposèrent sur la poitrine frémissante, dessinèrent des arabesques envoûtantes sur la peau blanche avant de redescendre dans une lenteur affolante vers le caleçon, qui fut à son tour, rapidement, de l'histoire ancienne.

Intimidé par son inhabituel nudité Severus essaya de cacher son intimité mais Harry l'en empêcha en bloquant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, il trouvait cet homme particulièrement beau dans sa pudeur.

Il se pencha légèrement sur le coté et sortit de sa table de nuit une enveloppe carrée en aluminium et un tube de gel, il sentit son compagnon se tendre à la vue de ces objets.

Il posa ses doigts sur la colonne de chaire, ils glissèrent le long de la peau fragile et sensible, Severus bougeait doucement sous lui, attisant un peu plus leur désir.

C'était long, lent, doux et sensuel, à l'image de leur couple.

Un bruit sec déchira cet instant, le jeune homme venait d'ouvrir la pochette argentée, il déroula le latex poisseux le long du sexe de son amant puis ouvrit le tube avant d'enduire les doigts de l'homme du produit et de les diriger vers son intimité, se surélevant afin de facilité la tâche. Severus fit lentement le tour de l'anneau de chaire avant d'enfouir son index dans cette antre accueillante, arrachant un soupir de bien être à l'autre, puis il ajouta le majeur et fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux afin d'assouplir les parois.

Harry n'y tenant plus arracha les doigts à l'intérieur de lui et se souleva pour s'empaler sur ce désir ardent pour lui, une demie seconde il pensa à la maladie de Severus, à cette mort s'écoulant dans ses veines, puis il oublia, il poussa un soupir de pur bonheur lorsqu'il fut entièrement pénétré, les mains d'experts se posèrent sur ses hanches, ils entamèrent de langoureux mouvements les menant aux portes de l'éternité, à la limite du paradis et de l'enfer, à cet endroit ou les âmes fusionnent, et lorsque la jouissance les emporta se fut pour les rejeter sur les draps humides de leur sueur, froissés, les corps emmêlés, le souffle au bord des lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7

_Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais bon on va rien dire!_

_Voila le **dernier chapitre** et oui vous m'avez bien entendu c'est la fin de cette fiction et c'est mon cadeau pour la Saint Valentin (bande de veinard!) je suis très à la bourre pour un rendez-vous donc je le poste en vitesse._

_La chanson est de Zazie _

_ Bonne lecture_

* * *

Le soleil vint balayer le corps dénudé de Severus, cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, un souffle balayé son oreille alors qu'une main caressait légèrement son bas ventre, il l'attrapa avec dextérité et l'embrassa.

« Déjà en manque ? »

Un rire presque murmuré lui répond, puis des lèvres tendres et chaudes se posèrent sur sa peau pale, juste au dessus de sa clavicule.

« Toujours ! »

Un sourire mutin se grava sur les lèvres de son amant, bien décidé à recommencer cette incroyable expérience vécue la veille, mais il du le repousser pour raison professionnelle, il devait donner cours à une classe de gamins braillards de première année, cela ne l'enchantait guère mais il se voyait mal aller donner comme raison de son absence, à Albus : une envie impérieuse de faire l'amour au survivant. (Quoique rien que pour voir la tête que ferait ce dernier !)Mais non il avait une réputation à préserver, il n'avait jamais manqué une seule heure de cours et ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que cela allait commencer.

« Désolé, mais je dois y aller, on compte sur moi au collège. »

Evidemment il comprenait, cela faisait partie de la vie de son compagnon et il devait l'accepter, même si, égoïstement, il aurait voulu le garder pour lui, le retenir à ce lit pour le reste de la journée et pourquoi pas de la vie ? Maintenant il savait que ces bras un peu maigres, cette peau pâle, ces yeux d'onyx, ce corps fragile serait son futur, il s'enchaînait volontairement à ce condamné, il se condamnait lui-même, mais Harry s'en foutait des autres, de lui, du monde autour, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était son ancien professeur.

Alors il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, il le serra aussi fort que possible contre son corps pour lui faire comprendre, mais ce dernier avait saisi depuis quelques heures déjà que leur amour était à protéger et à chérir et qu'il pourrait en naître de grandes choses.

Severus se rhabilla et transplana devant les portes de Poudlard, étrangement aujourd'hui le soleil brillait plus fort que jamais et les oiseaux enchantaient ses oreilles, incroyablement il croisa des élèves et leur adressa un sourire sincère, il se sentait enfin en accord avec lui-même comme s'il avait atteint son but ultime et reposait dans un paradis enchanteur, il faisait encore froid mais il ne râla pas comme il le faisait habituellement, son directeur et en quelque sorte ami fut surpris de le rencontrer à cette heure dans une tenue qui ressemblait à celle de la veille (il était le seul à savoir faire la différence entre les robes du maître potion alors qu'elles étaient rigoureusement identiques, il courra donner cette information capitale à Minerva qui adorait les potins !)

Dans le couloir désert menant à ses appartements, il esquissa même un léger pas de danse, il entra chez lui prit une douche, se changea et partit vers sa classe, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards attendaient sagement le long du mur, dans ces premières années aucune personnalité forte ne s'était détachée du groupe, la guerre ancestrale entre les deux maisons n'avait donc pas encore touché les plus jeunes, le cours s'annonçait calme, il les fit entrer en intimant le silence enlevant quelques points aux représentants de Godric.

Finalement la journée passa vite pour lui et dés 16h, alors qu'il venait de fermer sa classe, il décida d'aller rejoindre son ancien élève chez lui, ce matin ils n'avaient rien dit sur la possibilité de se retrouver, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin, leur relation n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements mais ils traçaient leur route, sans s'encombrer l'esprit pour ne pas regretter.

Harry quant à lui avait rencontré son premier protégé et ses parents, ils avaient parlé de longues heures de ce monde si différent du leur mais qui leur offrait tellement de possibilité, l'enfant, plus qu'éveillé pour son age, avait souri en apprenant que les sorciers pouvaient voler sur des balais, il lui promit de lui apporter un peu plus de documentation sur cette future école qui lui tendait les bras.

Il rentra souriant chez lui et un éclat de bonheur apparut dans ses yeux en voyant son amant attendre devant la porte.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? »

Severus surpris se retourna violement.

« Non, quelques minutes. »

Puis le professeur se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent instinctivement et ils entamèrent un doux et lent baiser sur le pas de la porte.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer, si on veut pas que cela fasse la une de la presse demain. »

Le Gryffondor emmena son compagnon à l'intérieur, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé étroitement enlacé, regardant la nuit tomber par la fenêtre avec un peu de blues en fond sonore. Si cela devenait leur quotidien, ils s'en contenteraient avec plaisir.

SSSSS

Ils firent les gros titres des journaux deux mois après cette première nuit, un reporter les prit malencontreusement en photo se tenant la main dans le jardin des parents de Ron.

Cette simple image qui n'avait pourtant rien de bien explicite, avait suffi pour mettre le feu aux poudres, le monde sorcier n'était pas plus évolué que celui des moldus concernant l'homosexualité, la confusion entre cette sexualité et la pédophilie avait encore cours parmi certaines familles, ils avaient gardé la tête haute contre vents et marées tout en priant pour qu'ils ne découvrent pas que Severus était atteint par le sida, ce dernier tremblait en recevant les journaux le matin, il ne les lisait qu'après avoir croisé le regard rassurant de son directeur. Certains essayèrent de faire pression sur ce dernier afin de renvoyer le maître de potion, mais celui-ci n'avait guère l'habitude de se laisser dicter sa conduite.

Leur couple ne s'en était que renforcé, ils avaient appris à chérir un peu plus cette relation qui tous les jours s'épanouissait.

La santé de Severus se maintenait, il réagissait plutôt bien à un nouveau cocktail de médicaments et les effets secondaires ne semblaient plus lui peser autant qu'auparavant. La présence du jeune homme à ses côtés semblait lui faire énormément de bien, il s'ouvrait un peu plus au monde, à la grande de joie du Gryffondor.

SSSSS

« Harry tu sais ou est rangé le grimoire de Travor Gendil ? »

« Je crois qu'il est encore dans ton appartement à Poudlard. »

Depuis deux heures, le Survivant et son compagnon déménageaient les affaires de ce dernier dans le petit appartement du plus jeune, ils avaient besoin d'intimité loin de Poudlard et du regard trop protecteur de Dumbledore. Alors sur un coup de tête après une énième remarque de ce dernier au petit déjeuner auquel participait Harry, ils avaient décidé d'essayer de vivre ensemble.

Harry avait peur il n'avait jamais partagé son intimité avec quelqu'un, ses relations précédentes s'étaient terminées avant même qu'il ne se pose la question, il aimait sincèrement son amant même si son caractère _« particulier » _provoquait parfois quelques frictions, mais il savait s'en accommoder et ils se réconciliaient toujours sur l'oreiller.

Ron Hermione et Draco étaient venus leur donner un coup de main, les grimoires fragiles de Severus ne pouvaient être minimisés, ils avaient donc été obligés de les porter au grand dam du blond et au grand plaisir de la jeune fille qui avait découvert de nombreux ouvrages, elle avait d'ailleurs déjà fait la liste de ceux qu'elle désirait emprunter à son ancien professeur.

Ils étaient tous là, affalés qui sur le canapé, qui sur le tapis, fatigués par les efforts fournis, discutant joyeusement de la place des meubles et de l'agencement de la décoration alors qu'Hermione suppliait le plus âgé de lui laisser jeter un coup d'œil sur ses livres, ce que ce dernier refusait y tenant comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

« Vous êtes sûrs que c'est assez grand pour deux personnes ? »

La réponse étonna surtout venant de Ron.

« Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que vous auriez pu acheter quelque chose d'un peu plus spacieux. »

Harry se coula entre les bras de son compagnon et déposa un doux baiser sur sa mâchoire, mal rasée.

« C'est largement suffisant. »

Le roux réprima un rictus de dégoût, il était encore mal à l'aise face au couple, de part le fait qu'ils étaient homosexuels mais aussi parce qu'un de ses membres étaient « le vieux bâtard graisseux » et l'autre son meilleur ami, mais pour ce dernier il faisait un effort, il n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi heureux que maintenant et cela était grâce à Snape.

« Peut être, plus tard, nous achèterons une maison mais, pour le moment, ça nous va.»

Les invités laissèrent le couple profiter de cette première soirée chez eux et donc s'éclipsèrent tôt, refusant l'offre de partager le repas.

« Enfin seuls ! »

Severus venait de s'assoire sur le canapé en velours noir, entraînant avec lui son petit ami, qui riait tendrement la tête calée dans son cou, les mains du maître s'attaquaient déjà à la peau tendre du bas des reins de son compagnon.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Harry obligea l'homme à la chevelure corbeau à s'assoire correctement puis s'installa à califourchon sur lui, non sans s'être au préalable délesté de son propre pantalon.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué. »

Le sourire mutin de Harry et sa semi nudité excitèrent au plus haut point l'ancien Mangemort, une de ses mains vint se poser sur la nuque du jeune homme et l'obligea à se plier afin que leurs lèvres se rencontrent pour un baiser sensuel et exigeant.

« Accio préservatif. »

Harry n'avait aucune intention de poursuivre les préliminaires, il désirait ardemment sentir ce membre palpitant en lui, il ouvrit la main, la pochette en aluminium atterri dans sa paume, il l'ouvrit rapidement, baissa la fermeture éclaire du pantalon de son ancien professeur et déroula le latex sur cette chaire tendue. Puis soulevant son bassin, il s'empala lentement sur cette colonne tout en laissant échapper un cri ou douleur et plaisir s'entremêlaient étroitement. Severus le laissa faire il avait l'habitude de l'impulsivité de son jeune amant et s'en accommodait avec joie. Harry entama de lents mouvements, tout en empêchant les mains de son amant de se poser sur lui, il se pencha vers l'oreille pâle recouverte d'un rideau de cheveux sombres et en lécha le lobe arrachant un gémissement de pure extase à son compagnon, la jouissance les emporta rapidement et ils s'endormirent sur l'étroit canapé, ils venaient de commencer leur vie ensemble.

SSSSS

Durant l'été le couple prit la décision de chercher une maison ou s'installer, plus sûr à propos de leurs sentiments ils semblaient aussi plus sereins concernant leur avenir commun, même si l'ombre du Sida planait toujours au dessus d'eux et que Severus craignait tous les deux mois d'apprendre que la trithérapie n'était plus aussi efficace et que la maladie prenait le dessus.

Ils visitaient ensemble les maisons, le maître de potion ayant besoin d'une pièce qu'il puisse transformer en laboratoire et ne voulant pas laisser son amant trop longtemps alors qu'ils étaient en vacances.

Ainsi en une journée ils découvrirent trois maisons à vendre mais aucune n'éveilla chez eux l'impression d'être à la maison, ils continuèrent donc avec leur agent immobilier à chercher la perle rare.

La quatrième était en fait une ancienne école, vieille de près de deux cents ans aux poutres apparentes et très humide, avec un immense jardin ou Harry n'eut aucun mal à imaginer des enfants s'époumonant et courant dans tous les sens. Severus fut agréablement surpris de découvrir un laboratoire, certes un peu obsolète, mais qu'il pourrait aisément moderniser.

Ils s'attardèrent dans les lieux, s'imbibant de cette atmosphère si particulière.

Ils rentrèrent et installèrent au tour d'une bonne bouteille de vin ( Severus faisant parfois quelques incartades concernant les recommandations de son médecin).

« Sev', je sais que cet endroit te plait, alors pourquoi ne veux tu pas que je l'achète ? »

L'interpellé regardait dehors voulant éviter le regard de son compagnon.

« D'abord parce qu'il n'est pas habitable en l'état… »

« Sev', nous sommes sorciers, ce n'est pas un problème. »

L'homme ne fit même pas attention à ce que venait de dire son amant.

« Ensuite parce qu'il n'y a aucune protection magique, enfin toutes celles qui restent sont inutiles, et donc il va falloir créer entièrement un bouclier pour assurer notre sécurité et protéger notre vie privée. »

« Quelque soit la maison que nous allons acheter, il faudra revoir les barrières de protections et puis je suis sûr que Dumbledore se fera un plaisir de nous aider. »

Harry se glissa derrière son homme et entoura son torse de ses bras avant de poser sa tête entre ses deux omoplates.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse réellement ? »

« Rien, Harry, je ne suis pas certains que ce soit une bonne idée c'est tout. »

Harry savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, il était déterminé à découvrir ce que c'était.

« Sev', s'il te plait ? Dis moi la vérité ! »

L'homme se retourna, il voulait fuir, en fait ses raisons étaient stupides, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Je ne veux pas que TU achètes cette maison, et ce n'est pas avec mon salaire que je pourrais nous l'offrir. »

Harry fut estomaqué, il s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça.

« Je vois pas ou est le problème : que j'achète cette maison ou que ce soit toi ça revient au même non ? Du moment qu'on y vit ensemble, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de savoir qui l'a payé, mes parents m'ont laissé de l'argent, afin d'assurer mon avenir, mais celui-ci je ne le vois qu'avec toi, alors laisse-moi nous offrir ça. »

Severus avait besoin de réfléchir, ce que venait de dire Harry était juste mais son orgueil ne semblait pas prêt à fléchir, il décida de sortir pour réfléchir, sous le regard inquiet de son compagnon.

Il marcha pendant près de deux heures, histoire de clarifier ses pensées, lorsqu'il rentra toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, il se dirigea vers la chambre, Harry était recroquevillé dans le lit, il ressemblait à un enfant perdu, peut être avait-il pleuré ? Severus se glissa contre lui, il referma ses bras autour de ce corps tremblant et lui chuchota.

« Demain on ira revoir la maison, d'accord ? »

Harry murmura un faible oui et s'endormit contre le torse pâle.

Et effectivement ils retournèrent visiter la bâtisse et le coup de cœur du couple se confirma, ils n'avaient aucun mal à s'imaginer évoluant dans ces murs, Harry se voyait déjà inviter ses amis Gryffondors alors que Severus avait trouvé la pièce parfaite pour y installer sa bibliothèque. Ce dernier savait qu'ils seraient heureux ici et qu'il devait mettre son orgueil de côté.

« Alors ? »

Harry était inquiet, il pouvait voir l'hésitation dans les yeux de son amant, même s'il savait au fond qu'il désirait y habiter autant que lui.

Severus l'entraîna dans le jardin par la main, Harry docile le suivit, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

Les mains pâles et douces se posèrent sur sa nuque, un souffle balaya ses lèvres et un murmure se fit entendre.

« On la prend. »

Leurs langues se rejoignirent avec empressement avant de se séparer tout aussi vite, le regard de l'agent immobilier se faisant très, voire trop, insistant.

SSSSS

Harry préparait ses protégés à leur rentrée, ces derniers étaient en même temps surexcités et effrayés, il tentait en vain de les rassurer et les calmer, il passait ses soirées dans leur nouvelle maison à la nettoyer et l'aménager.

Ce soir il s'attaquait à ce qui serait certainement une chambre d'ami, son cœur se serra inexplicablement en imaginant un enfant évoluer ici, il avait tiré un trait sur ses envies de famille, il savait que jamais on ne leur accorderait jamais l'autorisation pour adopter, si seulement le monde sorcier n'avait pas su qu'ils étaient homosexuels, il aurait pu adopter en tant que célibataire, mais maintenant c'était foutu.

Il avait un peu de mal à imaginer cette grande maison sans rires, sans cris, sans les courses poursuites dans les escaliers, bien sur il y aurait les enfants de ses amis qui égailleraient ponctuellement le lieu. N'allez pas penser, qu'il regrettait pour autant sa relation avec son ancien professeur, ils s'aimaient sincèrement et il ne voyait plus sa vie sans lui.

SSSSS

Severus préparait ses prochains cours, il faisait l'inventaire de ses ingrédients, préparait des potions de base, vérifiait l'état de son matériel, à son grand dam il passait plus de temps dans ses cachots qu'avec son compagnon, le matin il s'accordait quelques heures dans leur nouvel maison, il était toujours surpris par les miracles que son jeune amant avait réalisé la veille, il découvrit ébloui, une chambre pour enfant, aux douces couleurs pastels, au parquet blanc, aux meubles en pin (dont un berceau avec une parure blanche et jaune pâle).

« Désolé Sev', je vais changer ça. »

Un Harry ensommeillé était apparu derrière lui, le jeune homme leva sa baguette dans le but de faire disparaître cet hologramme (en réalité seul les murs et le sol étaient réels), mais Severus l'en empêcha.

« Tu as dormi ici ? »

« Oui, j'étais fatigué et je me suis endormi comme une masse, tu n'as pas remarqué je n'étais pas chez nous hier ? »

« Non, j'ai dormi à Poudlard. »

Severus attira son amant dans ses bras et cala sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier.

« Tu veux un enfant ? »

Harry refoula ses larmes et essaya de lui adresser un sourire sincère.

« Évidemment mais toi et moi savons que c'est impossible. »

Severus l'obligea d'un mouvement de main, à le regarder.

« Je te promets qu'un jour un enfant occupera cette chambre et que ce sera le notre. »

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues, plus pâles qu'habituellement, du jeune homme.

« Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir. »

Puis le Survivant transplana sans laisser le temps à son amour de répondre.

SSSSS

Ils emménagèrent deux jours avant la rentrée, la fatigue, le stress, les ayant rendus plus irritables que jamais, ils avaient décidé de repousser à plus tard une possible pendaison de crémaillère, juste pour profiter de cette soirée en tête à tête, moment qu'ils n'avaient pas vécu depuis prés de deux mois.

Severus avait préparé un repas romantique pour son homme, un bouquet de roses blanches agrémentaient la table parfaitement dressée, des bougies flottaient dans le salon, répandant une douce odeur de lavande dans la pièce, lorsque Harry rentra il pensa que Severus n'était pas encore là, quasiment toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et de nombreux cartons envahissaient encore le hall, mais un doux fumé lui affirma le contraire.

Il avança dans la cuisine et eut le plaisir de voir son amant s'y affairer tout en chantant une chanson moldue, ce dernier ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer et sursauta lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.

« Déjà là ? Je pensais que tu devais terminer de briefer tes petits protégés ? »

Severus attrapa une des mains de Harry et y déposa un baiser.

« Ça a été plus vite que prévu. Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre ? »

« Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir…….. »

Il l'embrassa, puis le mena jusqu'au salon et l'y installa.

«Je reviens dans deux minutes. «

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, tenant deux cocktails dans ses mains (dont l'un sans alcool pour lui), ils trinquèrent à cette nouvelle maison, ils dînèrent tranquillement profitant de ce moment de calme.

Puis ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse des lucioles leur apportait le peu de lumières dont ils avaient besoin, étroitement enlacés sur une vieille couverture, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, de leur futur, du passé, de leurs amis….

Rapidement pourtant Harry fit basculer son amant sur le dos et s'installa à genoux à coté de lui, il déboutonna sa chemise et fit glisser voluptueusement ses doigts sur la poitrine ainsi découverte, jusqu'à la ceinture, gênante, du pantalon qu'il détacha d'un tour de main, ses lèvres allèrent à la rencontre de celle de son compagnon, entamant ainsi une longue et sensuelle danse, Severus inversa les rôles basculant au-dessus de l'homme qui partageait sa vie, lui ôtant par la même occasion ses vêtements d'une formule ô combien utile !

Harry prit en main le sexe à semi érigé et y imprima un rapide mouvement de va et vient afin de lui prendre toute sa superbe, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver, alors que Severus allait fouiller dans les poches de son pantalon afin de trouver un préservatif, mais Harry l'en empêcha.

« Pas ce soir ! »

Severus se releva ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Harry s'assit en tailleur, le dos calé contre le mur.

« J'en ai marre, je ne veux plus de ça, faisons juste l'amour comme deux personnes normales. »

« Non ! As-tu oublié ce que tu risques ? Je ne veux en aucun cas te donner la mort, pour moi aussi c'est dur de te faire l'amour à travers un morceau de latex, moi aussi j'aimerai que notre relation soit plus normal, mais ça n'arrivera pas tant que cette maladie coulera dans mes veines, je ne veux prendre aucun risque pour toi, je te veux sain et en vie à mes côtés aussi longtemps que cela sera possible. »

Severus se leva et fit apparaître une robe de chambre dans laquelle il s'enveloppa dedans avant de rentrer dans la maison, il passa une mauvaise nuit dans une des chambres d'amis, au matin il transplana rapidement grossièrement Poudlard, il ne voulait pas voir Harry. Evidemment quelques fois, il avait aussi eu envie d'envoyer promener cette capote anglaise et c'était dur de refreiner certaines envies car ils n'en avaient pas sous la main.

Ils ne se revirent qu'au soir de la rentrée, Severus se tenait fier et droit à la table des professeurs, alors qu'Harry surveillait du regard ses premiers protégés de l'autre bout de la salle.

Le directeur de Serpentard s'éclipsa après la cérémonie de répartition, promptement Harry le suivit jusqu'à sa salle de classe.

« Severus, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, mais tu dois comprendre que c'est dur pour moi, je t'aime et j'aimerai pouvoir vivre pleinement cet amour mais ce n'est pas le cas, je sais que je suis égoïste, que je ne devrais pas me plaindre, que ce que tu endures est beaucoup plus difficile, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Severus l'attira contre son torse.

« Tu es la personne la moins égoïste que je connaisse et je peux très bien comprendre que ce n'est pas facile à vivre pour toi, mais si jamais un jour tu décides que c'est trop que tu ne peux plus supporter tout cela, je comprendrai que tu rompes. »

Des poings sans grandes forces s'abattirent sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne compte pas te quitter, quand te rentreras tu ça dans la tête ? C'est bien simple, je ne peux quasiment plus rien faire sans toi. »

Dans la nuit qui suivit ils baptisèrent dignement leur nouvelle maison en faisant l'amour avec protection.

La lune de miel dura deux ans, vingt-quatre mois d'amour fou et de passion, puis Harry s'enferma dans une dépression latente dont même Severus n'arrivait pas à le sortir malgré tout les efforts qu'il pu fournir pour lui faire retrouver le sourire. En fait il savait exactement les raisons de cet état et jusqu'à présent, en vain, il avait tiré toutes les ficelles qu'il pouvait, se servant de l'aura entourant encore Harry et sa victoire contre Voldemort. Non, il devait changer l'opinion publique et pour cela il leur faudrait beaucoup de courage et de ténacité.

Alors ensemble, ils entreprirent cette croisade, au prix de longs mois d'efforts et de discussions, le nouveau ministre accorda aux couples gais la possibilité d'adopter, à condition bien sur de rentrer dans certains critères, Severus trembla en entendant parler de procédures et de mesures restrictives craignant que sa maladie ne les fasse passer à côté de cette chance formidable d'être pères. Mais finalement ils furent les premiers à accueillir au sein de leur foyer un enfant dont il se partageait l'autorité parentale.

C'est ainsi qu'une petite Lola Potter Snape, occupa un jour cette chambre que ses deux pères avaient rêvée pour elle.

Severus avait fait en sorte d'alléger ses horaires pour être plus souvent auprès de sa fille, d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il l'avait appelé comme telle une larme s'était écrasée sur la minuscule main de ce nourrisson, il passait des heures à la regarder dormir, à la bercer tout en lui chantant cette chanson :

**Dors, ma rage, ma douleur  
Dors, de moi je n'ai plus peur  
J'ai goûté le bonheur  
En Lola majeure**

**Dors, et va-t'en voir ailleurs  
A d'autres raconter mes malheurs  
Tu n'es plus à la hauteur  
De Lola majeure**

**Dès lors, je peux bien te laisser  
Dehors, puisqu'au fond j'ai trouvé  
De l'or tout à l'intérieur  
En Lola majeure**

**Dors, ma peine, ma douleur  
Tu as perdu de ta couleur  
La seule qui porte bonheur  
C'est Lola majeure**

**Dès lors, légère, je m'envole  
Mon âme ne touche plus le sol  
Et plane en apesanteur  
Sur Lola majeure**

**Oh dors, mon ange, ma douceur  
En toi, ce qu'il y a de meilleur  
En nous, fait battre mon coeur  
En Lola majeure**

**Tu fais battre mon coeur  
En Lola majeure**

Il savait pertinemment que pour cette puce rien ne serait simple, qu'elle devrait affronter les quolibets de ses petits camarades, mais il savait aussi que chez elle, elle ne manquerait jamais d'amour.

Pour elle aussi, il se promit de vivre encore quelques années.


End file.
